L'ombre du passé
by Baella
Summary: On a beau tenter d'échapper à son passé, quand il nous rattrape, il faut faire face. Surtout quand on se retrouve coincé entre deux feux... C'est l'heure de choisir son camp.
1. Chapitre 1

Me voilà de retour avec une fic de Fairy Tail ! Bon, je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est la première fois que je poste quelque chose sur Fairy Tail qui n'est pas un drabble... Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plaira ! Ca devrait le faire, je n'ai refait ce chapitre que trois fois... Autre détail, pour ceux qui ont lu, cette fic se passe avant celle intitulée _Bébé ? !_

Enfin merci à Yankee-Chan d'avoir fait la lectrice-test et bonne lecture à vous ! (et puis bonne année en passant...)

* * *

><p>Levy manqua de faire une syncope en ouvrant la porte. En fait, elle aurait mieux fait de se poser la question : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait cette crise cardiaque justement ? C'était nettement plus attendu !<p>

Elle resta un instant, figée, puis ferma la porte à toute vitesse comme une petite fille qui veut cacher une bêtise qu'elle vient de faire alors qu'elle sait que ses parents vont rappliquer dans un instant. Mais pour le moment…

-Gajeel ? Sa voix montait dans les aigus, c'était mauvais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle se sentit ridicule à se plaquer contre la porte, comme si elle essayait d'empêcher quelqu'un de l'ouvrir depuis le couloir. Et d'abord, comment était-il entré ici ? Fairy Hills, le dortoir des _filles_ de la guilde était interdite aux garçons, peu importait leur âge sauf circonstances exceptionnelles. Et les circonstances exceptionnelles, c'était vraiment des trucs de dingues. Genre, un dragon en tutu qui attaquait la guilde en balançant des tartes aux citrons. Par exemple.

-T'es pas contente de me voir Crevette ?

Qu'est-ce que Gajeel avait avec ce surnom ? Elle n'était pas une crevette ! Ni petite ! C'était lui le géant !

-Mais, tenta-t-elle de bafouiller. Mais les garçons n'ont rien à faire là !

-Si c'est comme ça, je me casse.

Gajeel fit mine de se lever.

-Non ! Levy fut surprise de la rapidité de sa réponse et espéra que son cri n'attirerait l'attention de personne. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je suis très contente de te voir mais… Surprise…

-Tu crois que je vais te bouffer ?

La conversation reprenait une tournure familière. C'était bien le Gajeel avec qui elle avait fait équipe pour l'examen avancé de classe S. Levy se détendit et se décolla de la porte. Elle ramassa ses affaires de toilettes qui étaient tombées et fit de nouveau face au mage d'acier, assis tranquillement sur sa chaise, un de ses livres à la main.

-Non. Elle entreprit de ranger ses affaires. Tu ne manges pas les petites filles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J't'ai pas vu à la guilde cette semaine.

-Donc tu es venu voir si j'avais disparu ?

C'était étrange. Sa présence dans sa chambre lui semblait… normale. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait la voir, qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise de son bureau et qu'il piquait un de ses livres.

Fallait qu'elle arrête de se faire des films. Et aussi de lire des bouquins à l'eau de rose. Dommage, Erza aimait bien la nouvelle série qu'elle avait déniché…

-Ouais.

Il semblait ne pas avoir envie de s'expliquer de lui-même. Ce fut donc avec une certaine prudence que Levy posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Pourquoi ?

Il interrompit un instant sa lecture et la fixa de son regard rouge qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas peur non. Mais elle était toujours intimidé de le regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-Parce que je voulais savoir où tu étais.

Non seulement ça ne l'aidait pas, mais en plus, elle espérait une autre explication.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Allons Gajeel, fait un effort, j'ai l'impression de devoir t'arracher les mots quand c'est comme ça.

Il la fixa puis son regard se fit malicieux.

-Tu veux m'arracher la langue aussi ? Viens la chercher.

Elle déglutit, tentée d'aller chercher sa langue justement mais pas pour l'arracher. Pour… mettons, lui présenter la sienne ?

-Gajeel…

-Ok. Mirajane m'a dit que tu étais malade, je venais aux nouvelles. Enfin, aux deux autres là… Jett et Droy. Il l'observa attentivement. T'as l'air en forme.

Suspicieux ? Lui ? Peut être…

-Ca va mieux, merci. Je comptais retourner à la guilde demain. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'en faire. Ce n'était qu'un petit rhume.

Depuis qu'il avait été son partenaire, il avait la manie de vouloir la protéger, parfois pour rien. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme si elle se plaignait qu'un (si beau) garçon veuille la défendre. Juste qu'empêcher Jet et Droy de l'étriper, c'était fatiguant. Très, trop fatiguant.

En fait, depuis quelques temps, surtout depuis l'exam pour devenir un mage de rang S, quelque chose s'était installé entre eux. Une amitié avec une pincée d'amour. Gajeel la taquinait, la draguait. Il y avait eu des baisers mais pas sur les lèvres, des mots doux… Pas souvent souvent mais quelques fois. Mais seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Seulement quand ils étaient sûrs que personne ne pouvait les voir. Même pas dans les rues. Surtout pas dans les rues.

Le reste du temps, la plupart du temps, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Levy se lassait de tout cela. Le secret, la clandestinité, la complicité entre eux… Tout ça s'effilochait, se distendait… Un jour, soit Gajeel s'éloignait d'elle à jamais, soit Levy les trahissait par accident. Ca devenait de plus en plus dur chaque jour.

On toqua à la porte. Gajeel disparu dans la salle de bains et laissa la porte entrouverte. La fermer attirerait trop l'attention.

-Oui ?

La linguiste de la guilde ouvrit la porte comme si elle ne planquait pas un Dragon Slayer dans sa salle de bains. Mais non voyons, ce genre de chose était tout à fait naturel…

Merde, c'était Erza. Qui était légèrement paranoïaque sur les bords. Non. Pas légèrement. Carrément. Du moins, en ce qui concernait la guilde.

-J'ai entendu un cri. Tout va bien ?

-C'est rien.

Maintenant, trouver un truc pour expliquer ce cri. Un truc pas trop gros qu'Erza pouvait avaler… Ah oui !

-Juste une guêpe. Elle était sur la fenêtre, dehors. Mais en entrant et sans trop regarder, j'ai cru qu'elle était à l'intérieur. Rien de bien méchant.

Toute la guilde, voire toute la ville, savait à quel point Levy était terrifiée par les guêpes. C'était donc une bonne excuse. Simple, presque banale.

Erza parcourut du regard la pièce par-dessus l'épaule de son amie puis hocha de la tête et sorti. Levy patienta plusieurs minutes, rouvrit la porte, regarda dans le couloir, désert, puis la referma.

-Tu peux sortir, elle est partie.

Par chance, personne dans la guilde n'avait le pouvoir de se rendre invisible ou il aurait été facile de virer parano. Déjà que l'ambiance à la guilde avec les bastons était lourde à supporter parfois…

Le dragon d'acier émergea de la salle de bains.

-Une guêpe hein ? C'est tout petit. La petite bête va pas manger la grande… Enfin grande… Peut être que pour toi elle est pas si petite que ça…

-Ah ah. C'est très drôle. Arrête de te moquer des plus petits. C'est mesquin.

-Mais je suis un méchant. Gihi. Bon, maintenant que les nouvelles sont échangées, j'y vais.

Quoi ? Il partait déjà ? Maintenant ? Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'elle pouvait trouver quelque chose à dire… Juste cinq minutes, le temps de trouver un truc qui pouvait l'intéresser…

C'était pas gagné.

-Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ?

-Nope. J'ai une mission. Alors je passais aux nouvelles. Il posa une main sur la tête de Levy. Soit sage Crevette. Ne fait pas de bêtises et ne suis pas les inconnus. J'en ai pas pour très longtemps.

-Et tu pars où ? Encore une de ces drôles de missions ?

Elle ne savait pas en quoi consistaient ces missions mais ces derniers temps, Gajeel disparaissait de plus en plus souvent sans prévenir. Et Levy avait beau le questionner, il restait muet comme une tombe à ce sujet. Qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui ne semblait pas le préoccuper tant que ça. Le seul progrès restait qu'il la prévenait quand il partait et qu'il lui disait combien de temps ça pouvait durer. Ensuite, il venait la voir pour lui prouver que oui, il était rentré et qu'il allait bien.

Gajeel perdit son sourire à sa question.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. Clause de confidentialité.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, nerveuse. Certaines missions demandaient à ce que tout reste confidentiel. Le lieu, la durée, les détails… Parfois, les maîtres de la guilde en personne ignoraient ce qui se passait. Ils savaient juste que tel mage devait effectuer une mission. Point.

Gajeel ne craignait pas grand-chose, c'était un Dragon Slayer et il lui avait expliqué qu'il avait sous-estimé Natsu. Le dragon de feu avait eut un entrainement moins long que lui et donc il avait pensé que ce serait facile de le battre. En fait, Gajeel connaissait des techniques que Wendy et Natsu ne pouvaient imaginer, même en temps que Dragon Slayer. Pour l'instant, il leur apprenait autre chose que des techniques de combat mais ça aussi, c'était secret. Et lorsque Levy lui avait demandé ce qu'il pouvait leur apprendre, il lui avait répondu qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit prête à payer le secret.

Il acceptait, préférait même, les paiements en nature. Bien essayé.

-Tu ne peux vraiment rien me dire ? Même très vague ? Aucune indication ? Et comment je saurais que quelque chose ne va pas ? Gajeel…

-Range les yeux de cocker. Je n'ai rien le droit de dire et de toute façon, je n'ai pas tous les détails.

Il évitait de la regarder. Ca voulait dire qu'elle avait gagné. Il allait craquer, il le savait donc il fixait le plafond en évitant de porter son regard sur elle. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup. Il allait quand même la regarder et lui donner raison.

Bingo ! Il la regardait. Elle lui adressa un petit regard triste avec le sourire assorti. Ne pas montrer qu'on savait qu'on avait gagné. Ca rendait les choses plus faciles.

Merde. Il se détournait encore ! Et il fixait le plafond à nouveau.

-Non. Ce n'était pas un « non » franc. Ok, je t'enverrai un truc pour te dire que je suis bien arrivé et que tout va bien. Le trajet est long. Alors je t'enverrai un autre truc pour te dire que je suis sur le chemin du retour. On est d'accords ?

Elle opina, soulagée. Maintenant, trouver un code… Un truc que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait comprendre…

* * *

><p>Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? Dites-le moi ! Les mauvaises critiques sont pour Yankee-chan, je ne prend que les bonnes critiques... non je plaisante, même les méchantes je les accepte (quand elles sont constructives).<p>

Et les tomates, c'est deux par personne, pas plus ! *fuit très loin*


	2. Chapitre 2

Second chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout le monde. Quand j'ai posté cette fic, j'espèrais quelques reviews et là surprise, 3 alert story, plus 2 favorite story et 3 reviews... merci ! Du fond du coeur, ça me touche que ça vous plaise autant. Je vous promet de faire de mon mieux pour continuer à vous plaire.

Réponse au review anonyme :

Valy-du-34 : contente que le début te plaise. Faire de la tendresse avec Gajeel sans le rendre OOC était un vrai défi... pour tes persos, je ne sais pas mais je voudrais bien lire tes fics !

Autre détail (je parle beaucoup ce soir) : en théorie, je prévois d'updater tous les dimanches mais comme demain je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le faire, je poste ce soir à titre exceptionnel.

Un petit résumé pour ceux qui ont trop de choses en tête : Gajeel rend visite à Levy à Fairy Hills, dortoir des filles de la guilde avant de partir en mission secrète. Ils ont une relation qui est, pour le moment, gardée secrète mais Levy est fatiguée de le cacher à tout le monde...

Et voilà, bonne lecture !

Merci à Yankee-chan de faire la bêta-lectrice.

Ai-je précisé où je situais ma fic niveau chronologie ? Après l'examen de classe S, en supposant qu'ils n'aient pas fait un bond dans le temps mais… mettons qu'ils se sont téléportés ailleurs. Enfin bref, c'est après l'examen de classe S mais quelques mois après et non plusieurs années. Voilà.

* * *

><p>Les filles de Fairy Tail, enfin quelques-unes, s'étaient réunies pour bavarder dans leur coin au calme. Donc Lucy, Mirajane, Lisana, Wendy, Juvia, Cana et Levy papotaient allégrement entre elles. Ou presque, vu que Cana buvait encore pas mal et que Levy lisait un nouveau chapitre du roman de Lucy. Quant à Erza elle était partie montrer à Natsu qu'elle était toujours plus forte que lui.<p>

Donc le petit groupe était en train de bavarder joyeusement pour la plupart de ses membres quand quelqu'un entra brusquement dans la ligue. Une fille avec une poitrine tellement grosse que ce n'était sûrement pas naturel, des vêtements de cuir noirs et très courts, des jambes interminables, des cheveux noirs avec des petites mèches blanches dans une mèche. Juvia arrêta immédiatement de taquiner Lucy au sujet d'un certain dragon de feu et se liquéfia dans le sens littéral du terme. Pas assez vite cependant pour que la nouvelle arrivante ne la remarque. Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la flaque.

-Tient la bouteille. Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?

Juvia reprit son apparence habituelle et fit face à la nouvelle.

-Juvia a rejoint Fairy Tail lorsque Phantom Lord a été vaincu. Et que fais-tu ici ?

-Moi ? Je cherche Gajeel.

Levy suspendit sa lecture au nom du dragon d'acier sans lever le nez de son livre. Ne pas se faire remarquer, faire mine d'être très occupée et observer à la dérobée. Elle venait d'où celle-là ?

-Il n'est pas là, répondit Juvia. Et Juvia ne sais pas quand il reviendra.

La nouvelle arrivante lissa une mèche de cheveux blancs parmi sa chevelure noire tout en défiant Juvia du regard. Finalement elle pinça ses lèvres.

-Quand il sera de retour dis-lui que je suis en ville.

Et elle quitta la guilde sans un regard en arrière. Juvia se laissa tomber sur son banc, plus pâle que jamais.

-C'était qui cette fille ? Siffla Lucy.

Il y avait un minimum de politesse quand même ! Et là, ni bonjour ni merde…

-Elle ? Une ancienne de la guilde de Phantom Lord. Elle se fait appeler Dead. Juvia ne connait pas son véritable prénom. Désolée…

Levy se mordit la lèvre. Merde. Elle avait reçu récemment une carte postale avec simplement son adresse et une crevette de dessiné dessus. Elle ne connaissait pas l'écriture mais le dessin ne trompait pas. C'était Gajeel qui lui disait qu'il était bien arrivé, comme prévu.

Le seul problème était qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le contacter. Alors comment pouvait-elle lui dire que quelqu'un de son ancienne guilde voulait le voir ? Qui plus est que quelque chose clochait chez cette fille. Pas à cause de son nom, de son apparence ou de ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il y avait un truc pas net. Phantom Lord avait été dissous depuis un moment. Gajeel et Juvia n'avaient pas caché avoir rejoint Fairy Tail. Alors pourquoi elle débarquait maintenant ?

.

_Plus tard, à Fairy Hills,_

Le cri de rage d'Erza fit sursauter le reste des filles.

-Je les déteste ! Les salopards !

Ok, si Erza devenait vulgaire, il y avait un problème. Un gros. Un très gros.

-Oui ? Fit doucement Bisca. Qui a fait quoi ?

Erza fulminait. Littéralement.

-Je ne sais pas _qui_. Mais je sais _comment_ je vais tuer l'enflure qui a fait ça. Regardez ! Ils ont ouvert la lettre de Gerard ! Et pire encore, ils l'ont découpé en morceau ! Je vais les buter !

Levy but un verre d'eau pour se donner une contenance. L'image d'une carte postale avec une crevette _bleue_ (Gajeel était un homme… un dragon mort) flotta dans son esprit. Est-ce que ça avait un lien avec la visite de la fille ce matin ?

La prochaine fois que Gajeel partait quelque part en mission, même top secrète, elle lui demandait un moyen de le contacter.

Quoi que non, parce qu'elle était bien capable de s'en servir pour avoir l'adresse de la mission et de la rejoindre… Ah ! Cruel dilemme !

.

_Le lendemain après-midi,_

Levy était plongée dans son livre préféré, un roman d'aventure qui racontait la fausse vie de celui qui fut considéré comme le premier Dragon Slayer quand elle entendit un cri derrière elle :

-Y'a une guêpe !

Levy se redressa avec un cri, paniquée. Elle s'arrêta en se retrouvant face à un Gajeel complètement plié en deux. Elle se rendit compte que toute la guilde la fixait.

Elle ferma les yeux. Là, ça ne la faisait pas rire. Elle ramassa son livre, tombé à terre. Quelques pages s'étaient décrochées et la couverture cartonnée avait cédé. Levy les récupéra puis sorti, ignorant Gajeel qui riait. Une fois dehors, elle sentit des larmes lui échapper. Elle traversa les rues pour se rendre au dortoir de la guilde.

Elle ne pleurait pas pour ce qui s'était passé à la guilde. Oh, Gajeel lui avait parfois fait des blagues. Souvent il aimait lui faire peur.

Elle ne pleurait pas pour ça. Elle pleurait parce que ce vieux livre était fichu. Elle savait réparer les vieux livres ou connaissait certaines personnes qui étaient douée pour ça. Mais là, le livre était beaucoup trop ancien pour ça. Et puis même, elle tenait à celui-là.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle s'essuya les joues, referma la porte et s'installa à son bureau. C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, la couverture cartonnée était totalement fendue et certaines pages s'étaient échappées. Oh ! Elle pouvait changer la couverture et recoudre les pages ! Ou sinon, elle pouvait en acheter un autre. Oui mais… C'était la première édition, si bien qu'il coutait une petite fortune. Et surtout…

-Hé Crevette ? Tu boudes ?

-Fiche-moi la paix ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Gajeel se figea sur le seuil de la porte. Puis il la ferma pour que personne ne vienne les déranger. Levy maniait avec prudence les pages qui avaient lâché, les yeux humides. Elle n'adressa pas un regard au dragon d'acier.

-Oh c'est pas vrai, répétait-elle.

Elle avait toujours pris soin de ses affaires. Surtout de ce livre là. Et en moins de cinq minutes, Gajeel l'avait abîmé. Détruit, avait-elle envie de dire. C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur pour le piétiner. Et ça faisait plus mal encore parce que c'était Gajeel qui était responsable de ça.

-Hé Crevette. La voix de Gajeel était devenue plus douce, plus prudente. Tu boudes ?

-Fiche-moi la paix j'ai dis !

Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule. Elle se renfrogna. Il l'entoura de ses bras.

-Allez Crevette. Sourit. J'aime pas quand t'es triste.

Elle essaya de se dégager et de le frapper. Seulement, quel mal pouvait faire son petit poing au dragon d'acier ? Rien. Tout juste une chatouille. Et encore…

-Woh ! Du calme ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Fiche-moi la paix !

-Je te le rachèterai si tu veux… Ou je te le réparerai !

-Non !

Elle contempla le livre sur son bureau. D'un coup, elle se sentit très fatiguée.

-C'était le livre que ma grand-mère me lisait quand j'étais petite. Elle me l'a offert quand j'ai appris à lire. J'y tenais…

Elle l'ouvrit à la page de garde. On y avait écrit dessus :

_Pour ma Levy, _

_Qui devient une grande. N'oublie pas nos soirées à lire au coin du feu._

_Ta grand-mère qui t'aime._

Elle sentit le souffle de Gajeel dans son cou avant qu'il n'y pose un baiser.

-Allez, arrête de pleurer, on va te le réparer. Je suis sûr qu'il sera comme neuf.

-Non.

-Tu vas pas me faire la tête pour une histoire de livre ? Alors je te rentre de mission et que je t'ai envoyé une carte pour te dire que j'allais bien et j'étais sur le retour ?

-Oui, je vais te faire la tête. C'était une édition rare, mon livre préféré et un cadeau de ma grand-mère ! Tu dirais quoi si on balançait ta guitare par terre ?

-Allez ma Crevette…

-Non je te fais la tête.

-Je vais repartir en mission tu sais ?

-Je m'en fiche !

Silence. Gajeel soupira.

-Ca c'est salaud.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Jusqu'à ce qu'on toque à la porte. Ils échangèrent un regard et Gajeel disparu à nouveau dans la salle de bains.

-Quoi ?

C'était Erza. Elle apportait un plateau avec un paquet de mouchoirs et un chocolat chaud dans lequel flottait un marshmallow. Sans doute avait-elle demandé à Cana un de ses fameux chocolats chauds.

-Ca va mieux ? Demanda Titania avec douceur. Décidément, entre hier avec cette fille qui squatte la guilde et qui veut voir Gajeel et ton livre préféré qui morfle…

Levy opina faiblement. Erza posa le plateau sur le lit, s'y assit et tapota la place à côté d'elle. Erza était une vraie mère poule parfois. Levy alla s'asseoir à côté de la mage en armure en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder vers la salle de bains. Erza posa une couverture sur les épaules de son amie.

-Allez ne pleure plus. Gajeel voulait juste te taquiner. Il t'aime bien tu sais ? Je crois même qu'il est amoureux de toi.

Levy eut un pâle sourire. Oh ! Elle avait bien envie de croire Erza. Oh ! Gajeel l'aimait bien. Mais de là à l'aimer d'amour… Plus le temps passait, plus Levy avait une certitude : s'il ne leur arrivait rien pour les rapprocher, il n'y aurait rien entre eux.

Erza se pencha sur Levy et tendit un doigt. Elle récupéra un cil qui était tombé.

-Fait un vœu !

Levy ferma les yeux. _S'il vous plait, faites que Gajeel et moi ce ne soit pas qu'un flirt._ Puis elle les rouvrit. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle faisait ce vœu. La première fois, elle avait jeté une pièce dans un puis. La seconde, elle avait vu une étoile filante. C'était ridicule. Elle devenait accro à un gars. C'était… presque malsain. Presque.

-Allez. Erzase releva. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Si tu veux parler, je suis là ok ? Ah… Elle se pencha à l'oreille de son amie. Et tu diras à Gajeel que je ne trouve pas qu'il est très discret en passant par la fenêtre. Et je sais qu'il passe aussi parfois par les couloirs quand il pense qu'il n'y a personne. Si tu l'invites, il a le droit de rentrer…

Et elle laissa une Levy écarlate devant sa tasse de chocolat chaud. Ca c'était un coup bas ! Elle savait depuis tout ce temps ! Levy termina tranquillement sa boisson et Gajeel pointa le bout de son nez quelques minutes plus tard. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude à Levy.

-Cette fille qui est venu à la guilde… Elle se fait appeler Dead c'est ça ?

Comment il savait lui ?

* * *

><p>Etrangement, Yankee-chan a prit Dead en grippe et ça ne s'arrange pas... Cela dit, il y a de quoi... Et vous ? Votre avis ?<p> 


	3. Chapitre 3

Tada ! Voici le troisième chapitre ! Lu et approuvé par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont demandé à recevoir une alerte pour les nouveaux chapitres, ça me touche beaucoup. J'espère que vous me laisserez un petit mot pour ce chapitre...

Encore une fois, j'espère ne pas avoir fait de OOC... (ma grande peur) et que ce chapitre vous plaira... Les paroles en italique sont pour la plupart tirées de l'anime, amusez-vous à les retrouver si vous voulez ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ca n'allait pas.<p>

Gajeel passa par la fenêtre ouverte, Levy ne la fermait jamais, et se faufila hors de Fairy Hills. Il traversa le parc (j'ai dis il y a un parc, point !) et escalada le mur qui délimitait la propriété. Une fois dans la rue, déserte, il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'éloigna comme si de rien n'était. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne.

Dead était venue à Fairy Tail. Pourquoi ? Ils s'étaient croisés une ou deux fois après la dissolution de Phantom Lord, il savait qu'elle avait rejoint Raven Tail mais rien de plus. En un sens, il s'en sentait soulagé. Dead et lui avaient été amants pendant un certain temps, une relation basée sur le sexe et non les sentiments comme toutes les relations qu'il avait eu avec des filles jusqu'à présent. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, Gajeel se méfiait un peu. Dead était du genre sournois, à enquêter sur ses victimes pour ensuite tout balancer en public quand on s'y attendait le moins. Et pour déterrer les secrets gênants, elle était fortiche. La garce.

Bon, dès qu'il retournait à Raven Tail, soit le lendemain, il mettait les points sur les i avec elle. Toute la guilde de Raven Tail croyait qu'il était infiltré à Fairy Tail et il valait mieux que ça reste comme ça. Du moins, pour sa peau. Et tant que Dead resterait loin de tout ça, tout irait pour le mieux. Ca, c'était pas gagné.

Arrivé à son appartement, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. On avait forcé la serrure. Et un parfum féminin flottait dans les airs. Un peu trop fort pour être agréable, capiteux, cher et totalement artificiel. En un mot : Dead.

Le dragon d'acier jura et ouvrit la porte. Sa visiteuse avait fouillé sans prendre la peine de se cacher. Elle était même allée jusqu'à se servir un verre et à s'installer dans la cuisine. Sans gêne. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas trop gênée du bazar qui régnait, des vêtements (sales) qui trainaient partout, de la vaisselle pas faite et de l'énorme tache brune sur un mur. Pour la tache, c'était déjà là quand il s'était installé et il supposait qu'il s'agissait de sang séché. Y'avait eu un meurtre ?

-Salut mon chou, lança Dead depuis la table de la cuisine.

-Ne m'appelle pas mon chou.

-De mauvaise humeur ?

Où était PantherLily ? Sans doute encore à la guilde. Gajeel ne savait pas s'il devait le maudire ou le bénir. Il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle vire. Tout de suite ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Elle lui adressa une moue copiée d'une actrice glamour. Ca avait plu au dragon d'acier. Plus maintenant. Dead était trop artificiel pour continuer à l'intéresser. Tout était contrôlé chez elle. Rien de naturel. Même pas… Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa poitrine. Même pas ses formes. Surtout sa poitrine. Qu'elle savait mettre en valeur avec de sacrés décolletés et quand elle croisait les bras pour la souligner…

Même quand il se disait pas intéressé, elle arrivait à le tenter. Pas bon. Il devait rester maitre de lui et ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Ben je venais te voir. Ca ne te plait pas ?

Il croisa les bras à son tour. Il voulait déjà mettre fin à cette conversation. Et surtout, qu'elle parte. Loin, très loin de Magnolia, de la guilde, de lui, de Levy. Surtout de Levy. Il aurait préféré que ces deux là ne se rencontrent jamais. Au moins, elles n'avaient rien su des relations qu'il avait avec l'une et l'autre et elles n'avaient pas été seules. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Si Dead et Levy pouvaient continuer à ne pas se fréquenter…

Levy… Bon sang, il n'allait pas repartir en mission alors qu'ils venaient de se quitter sur une note pareille ? Fallait croire qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Non. Le ton du dragon slayer avait la dureté de l'acier. Je te l'ai déjà dis. Tu ne peux pas venir ici.

-Ici… Chez toi ou en ville ?

-En ville. Et encore moins chez moi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as quelqu'un à aller voir à ma place quand tu en as assez de faire abstinence ?

L'image d'une crevette bleue traversa l'esprit de Gajeel. Il la chassa. Pas maintenant. Levy l'attendrissait et ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ce qui se passait. Après il pourrait repasser dans sa tête leur dernière conversation.

-Dead. On en a déjà parlé. On ne doit pas se voir en dehors de la guilde. C'est dangereux.

Elle le regarda un instant avec une intensité qui l'angoissa. Merde ! Elle avait trouvé quoi ? Pourtant il ne laissait rien trainer de trop personnel chez lui. En cas de fouille. Ou s'il devait partir en urgence.

Dead éclata de rire d'un coup et Gajeel se retint de se renfrogner. Quand Dead riait, c'était rarement un truc qu'elle pouvait partager.

-Dangereux ? Hoqueta-t-elle. Mais tu adores le danger ! Arrête de me mentir, je te connais. Son regard se fit prédateur. On a couché ensembles quelques fois. Ca crée des liens. Quelque chose a changé en toi. Tu es moins… sombre. Allons Gajeel… Tu peux tout me dire.

Oh non. Lui aussi la connaissait. Manipulatrice. Prête à tout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. A tout, vraiment. S'il lui donnait la moindre miette, elle tenterait de le bouffer en entier. Et ne serait pas loin de réussir. Elle ne se faisait pas appeler Dead pour rien. Morte la personne qui n'allait pas dans son sens.

-On parlera de tout ça à la guilde. Tire-toi.

Elle perdit son sourire et son regard se fit suspicieux. Mauvais. Très mauvais. Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. S'il s'excusait, il devrait répondre de certains actes. Et pour ne pas griller sa couverture, il devait se taire. Ca, ça ne le gênait pas.

-Toi, tu me caches quelque chose. Et je vais découvrir quoi.

Et merde ! Ca y est, elle était lancée. Et quand c'était le cas, elle ne s'arrêtait pas. Sauf peut être en la tuant. Mais ça, personne n'avait réussi. D'un autre côté, Gajeel ne s'y était jamais essayait. Peut être que lui, il arriverait à quelque chose ?

Dead se leva. Elle avait mis des talons tellement hauts qu'elle le dépassait presque. Sans, elle paraissait toute petite mais c'était parce qu'elle était, seulement, de taille moyenne.

-On en reparlera à la guilde, concéda-t-elle.

Et elle sortit en faisant claquer ses talons. _Clac. Clac. Clac. Vlam ! Clac. Clac. Clac…_

Gajeel soupira. Il venait de gagner un sursis. Court. Trop court. Comme toujours.

Elle allait sans doute partir enquêter. Ou peut être se poster dans un coin de la rue, voir s'il ressortait. Il ne devait pas mettre le nez dehors avant demain pour rejoindre Raven Tail. Et surtout, ne pas aller à Fairy Hills. Alors comment allait-il faire pour convenir avec Levy d'un nouveau code ?

Tant pis, PantherLily devrait jouer les facteurs. Il savait de toute façon. Il avait deviné tout seul. On ne devenait pas commandant de la garde d'Edoras en ayant un QI d'huitre, qu'il disait.

Gajeel vida le verre dans l'évier puis boucla son sac. Il n'oubliait rien. Avec un peu de chance. Sinon, il improviserait. Comme toujours.

Il posa son sac et alla se coucher. Demain il verrait. Quitte à devoir improviser un peu.

.

_Le lendemain, dans le train,_

Y'avait pas à dire, les voyages, ça l'ennuyait. Gajeel n'avait rien à faire pour tuer le temps. Terroriser des gamins, ça allait cinq minutes. Peut être que la prochaine fois, il demanderait à Levy un bouquin. Ouais. C'était pas mal ça. Elle devait bien avoir un truc pour lui.

Sauf si elle lui en voulait encore pour le livre abimé. Comment on s'excusait auprès d'une crevette ?

_Tu ne penses pas à moi !_

_Imbécile de Gajeel ! _

_Gajeel… Ne meurs pas ! _

_Gajeel ! Tient bon !_

Ca y est, elle le faisait culpabiliser. Et elle n'était même pas là. C'était terrible le pouvoir que certaines personnes pouvaient avoir sur vous. La seule personne qui avait eu ce pouvoir sur lui, ça avait été Metalicana. Il se serait ouvert les veines si ça avait pu attirer l'attention du dragon sur lui et fait taire ses sarcasmes. Depuis, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait été qu'un jouet pour le dragon. Un jouet qu'on abandonnait quand on n'en voulait plus.

Gajeel s'était juré de tout faire pour empêcher que ça ne se reproduise pas. Et puis il y avait eu Levy. D'abord il l'avait attrapée, torturée et utilisée pour déclarer la guerre à Fairy Tail de la part de Phantom Lord. Ensuite, il l'avait protégé contre Laxus, deux fois. Et puis il y avait eu ce foutu examen. Pour devenir un mage de classe S. Et là, il s'était rendu compte que la gamine, elle était différente de ce qu'il avait cru. Déjà, elle avait un sacré sens de l'humour. Notamment au moment de réécrire les runes, quand ils étaient passés devant tout le monde. Et puis après, seuls dans la forêt… Ils s'étaient bien marrés. Levy n'était pas qu'un rat de bibliothèque qui passe son temps à lire. Elle savait mettre à profit ses lectures. Par exemple, elle connaissait les noms scientifiques des plantes et surtout, lesquels soignaient de quel maux ou se mangeaient. Quelle bestiole les mangeait ou vivait dans cette plante. C'était quand même intéressant.

Et puis même, des fois, elle savait faire des trucs marrants. Siffler avec un brin d'herbe. C'était complètement stupide mais qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient marrés avec ça. Ca faisait un bruit bizarre, parfois, quand ça marchait. Quand ça marchait pas, il était ridicule. Mais bon. Ils avaient bien rigolé. Notamment avec cette bataille d'eau alors qu'ils faisaient une pause près d'un ruisseau. Elle n'avait pas eu l'air surprise ou demandé pourquoi il riait. Bon, ils avaient aussi eu des moments de tension. Quand ils se disputaient pour tel ou tel chemin. Ou quand il ne pensait qu'à se battre.

_Dans ce monde, il y a des gens qui préfèrent la solitude, mais personne ne peut la supporter._

Il avait beau détester le bruit, la foule et les gens, quand Levy n'était pas avec lui, il se sentait vide. Même si c'était un truc de gonzesse de dire ça, il ne pouvait que le reconnaitre. Mais voilà. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était promis, il s'était attaché à quelqu'un au point d'être complètement dépendant. Pire, il était tombé amoureux. D'une toute petite crevette. Petite, mignonne, bleue… Il ne s'était rendu compte de tout ça qu'une fois le mal fait.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un sourire aussi étincelant que le soleil.

Il était tombé amoureux d'une odeur qui le mettait toujours de bonne humeur.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un rire qui réchauffait le plus glacial des cœurs.

Il était tombé amoureux de deux petites fossettes.

Il était tombé amoureux d'un regard dans lequel il se serait noyé, même s'il n'était pas bleu.

Il était, irrémédiablement, irrésistiblement, bien malgré lui, tombé amoureux. Pas classe pour un dragon. Pas classe du tout. Heureusement en un sens que ça ne se savait pas.

_Dit Gajeel, tu n'en as pas marre de te cacher de tout le monde ? Pour… Nous… Enfin je veux dire…_

Elle n'avait pas osé continuer mais il avait comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle en avait assez de se cacher. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils le disent au monde entier.

Non merci. La guimauve, très peu pour lui. Seulement… Ce non-dit entre eux avait créé une sorte de déchirure dans leur _couple_, si couple il y avait. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas compris. Maintenant qu'il prenait le temps d'y penser, ça se dessinait clairement dans son esprit. Depuis que ce non-dit était apparu pour devenir aussitôt tabou, quelque chose s'était fêlé. Et elle s'était élargie pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient…

Levy l'avait compris et pourtant, elle n'avait rien dit. Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas logique. Elle disait pourtant être amoureuse… Est-ce que ça avait changé ?

Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Maintenant.

Non. La mission avant tout. Il fallait qu'il fasse son faux rapport à Ivan et qu'il reste quelques temps à Raven Tail pour trouver quelques informations. Il ne pouvait pas planter tout ça là. Il devait s'y rendre. Et dès qu'il rentrait à Fiore, même si c'était en plein milieu de la nuit, il filait parler à Levy. Et si elle était partie en mission, il allait la chercher. Par la peau des fesses s'il fallait. Mais il allait la chercher.

Ouais, songea Gajeel quand le train s'arrêta au terminus. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

En attendant, il prit son sac et descendit du train. C'était autre fois une riche ville minière mais la carrière avait fermé. Et la ville s'était appauvrie, considérablement. La région étant très peu peuplée, on n'y prêtait pas attention. L'endroit était parfait pour qu'une guilde noire s'y cache. Et en terrorisant les gens, on pouvait obtenir leur silence sans les payer. Ivan était malin. Il savait que son père le cherchait. Donc sa guilde devait trouver la meilleure cachette possible. Et ben il avait réussi. Il avait installé cette guilde dans le complexe des galeries, tellement emmêlé que si l'on ne prenait pas garde, on se perdait facilement. Gajeel n'avait pas encore réussi à localiser une autre entrée ou à dresser un plan précis. Mais il n'était pas loin de terminer. Après, Makarov le laisserait tranquille. Il l'avait promis.

Direction Raven Tail. Et dès que possible, retour à Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>C'est mignon un dragon amoureux XD<p>

Non vous n'avez pas le droit de tuer Dead. Pour l'instant. Mais vous pouvez proposer des moyens pour la torturer si ça vous fait plaisir !

Des reviews/questions/critiques/trucs à balancer ? (pas pourris les trucs à jeter hein ?)


	4. Chapitre 4

Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous avez été sage parce que voici la suite ! Lue et approuvée par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

Alors un petit résumé des précédents chapitres pour vous :

Levy et Gajeel sont plus ou moins en couple même si personne ne le sait. En théorie. Pendant une mission de Gajeel, une étrange fille qui se fait appeler Dead vient à la guilde et demande à voir Gajeel. Selon Juvia, elle est un ancien membre de Phantom Lord. Gajeel revient et semble préoccupé par Dead. Il promet à Levy de régler ça puis repart à Raven Tail où il sert de taupe pour Fairy Tail après que Dead se soit invitée chez lui et se soit fait envoyée promener.

Voilà, maintenant réponse aux reviews :

Elie Lou : mon Dieu j'ai fait du OOC *va se pendre* je le savais T_T sinon contente que ça te plaise malgré tout

Lilou : oui le Gajeel/Levy c'est le bien *.* et bien ça tombe bien, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture à tou(te)s !

* * *

><p>Le début d'une enquête était la partie que Dead détestait le plus. C'était peut être drôle de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle allait trouver, mais aussi très agaçant. Avancer à tâtons, elle s'en serait passée si elle avait pu.<p>

Mais cette partie tant haït restait la première et la plus importante. Si elle ratait quelque chose, elle ne pourrait rien faire. Alors elle ruminait, râlait, se plaignait, envoyait les gens promener mais le faisait. En espérant avoir de bonnes surprises. Comme maintenant. Elle venait de trouver un truc intéressant. Pour le moment, il s'agissait d'un nom. Pour le moment.

Les personnes attaquées par Gajeel du temps qu'il fait parti de Phantom Lord. Une équipe appelé Shadow Gear composée de trois personnes. Levy Macgarden ; Sarusuke dit Jett et Droy. Et fait intéressant, on retrouvait cette fille plus loin. Elle avait fait équipe avec Gajeel pour l'examen de rang S. En fait, c'était elle qui avait passé cet examen et Gajeel avait fait équipe avec elle. Soit la fille était sado, soit elle était folle, naïve ou idéaliste en lui pardonnant, soit très intelligente et manipulatrice.

Cela soulevait plusieurs questions. Pourquoi ? Qui avait proposé à qui ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre ces deux évènements ? Quelle était la nature exacte de leurs relations ? Qui était cette fille ?

Pour l'instant, Dead ne savait pas grand-chose. Même rien. Mais ce n'était que temporaire. Quand elle voulait trouver, elle trouvait.

.

_Plus tard,_

Dead s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre. Ouverte. Quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle était partie chercher à boire et n'avait même pas prit la peine de se cacher.

Il était strictement interdit de rentrer dans sa chambre, surtout quand elle n'était pas là. Et là, quelqu'un venait de braver cette interdiction. Dead ne savait pas encore qui, mais il allait souffrir. Oh que oui.

-Non mais de quel droit tu as mis les pieds dans ma piaule espèce de…

Elle se figea. Elle hallucinait là. Elle se pinça. Aïe ! Ah non.

Depuis quand Gajeel rentrait dans sa chambre quand elle n'était pas là ? Minute… Il avait _fouillé_ ? Il avait osé faire ça ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il fichait à se balancer sur la chaise de _son_ bureau et à mettre ses grosses chaussures (pleines de boue) sur _son _bureau ? Et en lisant _ses_ rapports aussi !

-Donne-moi ça !

Il éloigna les feuilles qu'il lisait d'un geste avec un sourire moqueur. Il la défia du regard de venir les chercher. Elle lui sauta dessus ce qui le déséquilibra. Ils terminèrent par terre. Dead tendit la main et récupéra ses papiers. Elle y jeta un bref coup d'œil. Ah, ses débuts d'investigation sur Fairy Tail.

Gajeel la poussa et se releva. Il semblait furieux mais pas blessé par la chute. Dead, elle, s'était cassé un ongle. Adieu manucure de rêve...

-T'es dingue comme nana.

-Depuis quand tu te permets de rentrer chez les gens quand ils ne sont pas là ?

-Gihi. Je pourrais te retourner la question. T'as carrément fait les mots croisés du journal.

Elle n'avait pas pu résister. Et puis Gajeel ne faisait jamais les mots croisés. Ce devait être pour le principe.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de mes recherches ! Protesta-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te mêler de ma mission d'infiltration, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Elle tiqua. Où avait-il trouvé ce genre de répartie ? C'était… Presque littéraire. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à le reconnaitre. Quelque chose à Fairy Tail l'avait fait changer. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. A creuser.

-Je ne m'en mêle pas, mentit-elle.

-Tu fouines.

Il désigna un mur sur lequel elle avait mit un panneau. Dessus, elle avait mis des noms et des photos, quand elle en avait, des membres de Fairy Tail. Avec des fils multicolores elle avait commencé à relier des noms entre eux. Pour la plupart des gens, ce n'était qu'un chaos indescriptible mais pour Dead, il n'y avait rien de plus clair. Tout appartenait à un code mis au point des années auparavant. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à le percer et c'était sa plus grande fierté.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors tu empiètes sur mes plates-bandes.

Elle remit la chaise debout. Elle n'arrivait plus à le faire céder. Avant, elle savait le tenter par une moue, une tenue osée ou quelque chose de similaire. Maintenant, il la regardait comme si elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Ca l'horrifiait. Quand elle avait eu Gajeel comme amant, de manière quand même très épisodique, elle s'était sentie en quelque sorte capable de le contrôler, de le retenir… Maintenant comme la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontrée, elle se sentait terrifiée.

Elle recula en voyant qu'il la fixait, paniquée.

-Ok. Ok je ne vais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas.

Il la considéra encore un instant puis sorti. Dead senti une goutte de sueur couler dans son dos. Elle tremblait. De nouveau elle avait peur. Très bien. S'il s'amusait à la terrifier, elle se ferait un plaisir de déterrer des choses qu'il aurait préféré garder cachées en guise de représailles.

Alors, où allait-elle commencer ?

.

_Plus tard, tard dans l'après-midi,_

Dead examina la liasse d'informations qu'elle avait récoltées. Pas sur Gajeel mais elle était certaine d'avoir mis la main sur un moyen de chantage très intéressant.

_Levy Vanessa Mcgarden. 17 ans, mage de Fairy Tail utilisant une magie axée sur les lettres et linguiste de la même guilde. Fille extravertie, appréciée au sein de sa guilde et ayant de nombreux amis, chef de l'équipe _Shadow Gear _composée de Jett (Sarusuke) et Droy. Relation amicale avec eux. Pas de relation amoureuse connue. Membre de la guilde depuis très longtemps, pas de famille connue. Logée à Fairy Hills, dortoir de sa guilde. Forte passion pour la littérature et les langues, mortes principalement. _

_Semble avoir une relation particulière avec Gajeel Redfox. Nature exacte inconnue._

Et ça, c'était la version courte. Dead surligna la dernière phrase et inscrivit à côté « tu couches avec ? » avant de joindre par un trombone quelques photos de la concernée dégotées dans les magazines ou des articles de journaux. Ensuite, elle sorti et gagna la chambre du dragon d'acier. Elle l'ouvrit, satisfaite de voir qu'il était encore coincé avec Ivan. Il n'avait même pas déballé ses affaires… Super.

.

_Plus tard, encore,_

-DEAD !

Ah, Gajeel avait trouvé sa surprise. Gagné, songea-t-elle quand il ouvrit la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Il tenait le dossier qu'elle avait posé, étalé plutôt, sur son lit même pas fait. Quoi, il n'avait pas aimé ? Elle s'était bien amusée à faire ça pourtant.

-Oui ?

Il la saisit par le cou et ses talons incroyablement hauts se retrouvèrent à plus de vingt centimètres au-dessus du sol. Et elle encore plus haut, plaquée contre le mur, tenue par le cou, presque en train d'étouffer. Gloups ! Ca sentait pas bon du tout cette histoire. Gajeel semblait prêt à l'étriper. Pas bon ça…

-Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Tu n'as pas le droit de t'en mêler !

Mince, il le prenait si mal ? Elle s'était attendue, préparée même, à une certaine colère mais pas de cette envergure. Là, il semblait prêt à la tuer. Sur-le-champ, là, tout de suite. Tant pis si ça lui attirait des ennuis.

-Arrête ! Elle planta ses ongles manucurés dans son bras pour le faire lâcher mais il ne parut pas le remarquer. Arrête !

Sa voix montait dans les aigües. Elle se sentit stupide, faible et ridicule. Elle avait joué avec le feu et s'étonnait de se brûler. Elle était obligée d'appeler à l'aide parce que son jeu avait déclenché un début d'incendie. Parce que c'était un feu meurtrier qui brulait dans les yeux sanglants de Gajeel.

La porte s'ouvrit. Maître Ivan, sans doute alerté par quelqu'un qui avait certainement entendu ses cris. Sans doute un de ceux qui se massaient à la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette du spectacle qu'elle offrait.

-Ca suffit Gajeel. Lâche-la.

Il se tourna vers l'intrus, examina la foule qui s'agglutinait puis la regarda à nouveau elle. Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres. Moqueur. Et il lui était destiné, à elle.

-D'accord.

Il ouvrit la main et elle tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffons. Elle se mit à tousser quand l'air arriva plus facilement à ses poumons. Elle constata avec horreur qu'elle pleurait et que son maquillage avait coulé. Horreur !

-Dehors !

L'ordre du maître était sans appel. Le dragon slayer la regarda un long moment, en vrac par terre puis tourna les talons. On s'écarta sur son passage pour ne pas attirer ses foudres et des murmures saluèrent son départ. Cette histoire était déjà en train de faire le tour de la guilde. Au dîner, tout le monde saurait quelle peureuse elle était.

-Du vent ! Tous ! Déguerpissez !

Une fois tout le monde parti, Dead se releva, piteuse et se traina jusqu'à la salle de bains de sa chambre. Le mascara et le crayon avaient suivi les larmes, traçant deux honteux sillons sur ses joues fardées. Sur son cou, la marque de la main qui l'avait serré commençait à apparaitre. Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qui venait se passer.

-Dead. Vient ici.

L'ordre d'Ivan était impossible à ignorer. Elle se démaquilla en vitesse et rouvrit la porte. Il lui fit signe de venir. Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau, tremblant et sanglotant comme la loque humaine qu'elle était.

Dead remarqua le dossier dans les mains du maître de la guilde. Celui qu'elle avait fait passer à Gajeel. Il l'étudiait avec attention. Puis il le referma d'un coup. Un sourire sombre étirait ses lèvres.

-Dead, ma chère Dead… Toi et moi, nous allons faire de grandes choses pour cette guilde. Comme elle se frottait le cou sans répondre, il tira une photo du dossier et la lui montra. _Ceci _est un moyen de chantage sur Makarov et de voir si Gajeel nous est vraiment fidèle.

Dead fixa sans trop comprendre la photo qu'il lui montrait. Celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, souriante. Puis son esprit eut un déclic. _Levy Vanessa Mcgarden. 17 ans, mage de Fairy Tail (…). Fille extravertie, appréciée au sein de sa guilde et ayant de nombreux amis. (…) Pas de relation amoureuse connue._

Membre depuis de nombreuses années de Fairy Tail, appréciée par beaucoup, le fait que Dead fasse une enquête sur elle avait rendu Gajeel furieux… Célibataire hein ? _Tu couches avec ?_

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire des cachotteries à Dead. Alors c'était ça qui avait changé Gajeel ? Pas très impressionnant.

.

_Le lendemain…_

Dead se sentait comme une jeune mariée avant sa nuit de noces. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer mais pas dans les détails. Elle ignorait si ce serait mieux que dans ses rêves, pire ou égal et elle redoutait ce moment autant qu'elle l'attendait.

Bon alors, ils faisaient quoi ? Ils avaient envoyé trois personnes enlever une autre. En théorie, ce devrait être bon, surtout qu'ils avaient envoyé un message pour dire qu'ils l'avaient eu. Et puis un mage, ça s'assommait si ça jetait trop de sorts. Pas compliqué.

A moins qu'ils n'aient réussi à se perdre dans les galeries de la mine malgré la poupée envoyée par Ivan ? On se perdait très vite dans ce dédale sans les poupées. Si bien qu'il n'y avait de surveillance. Ivan trouvait cela inutile. En un sens, il avait raison. Non ?

Sans doute pas. Mais bon, c'était lui le chef, non ?

Le trio envoyé en mission apparut enfin. Dead se mit à ricaner. Ils amenaient bien Levy et elle n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. Elle présentait plusieurs écorchures, des bleus et des traces de coups. Maintenant, elle avançait docilement. Nul doute qu'elle avait compris qui commandait.

Dead se planta devant la nouvelle pour la défier du regard. Les yeux bruns n'étaient du tout agressifs, au contraire, ils observaient. Cette Levy était une intellectuelle qui observait, notait et réfléchissait. Pas quelqu'un de forcément physique. Cependant… Quelque chose dans son regard gênait Dead. Pas l'intelligence ou l'absence de rébellion mais… Un petit truc sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt. Mais vraiment, un truc tout bête…

Enfin aucune importance. Maintenant qu'ils avaient un otage, Makarov n'oserait pas attaquer Raven Tail, même pas les menacer ou les dénoncer. Il aurait trop peur qu'on lève le petit doigt sur la gamine.

Levy se tourna vers maître Ivan. Il avait été exilé depuis de nombreuses années et pourtant Dead eut l'impression que ça ne gênait pas la petite fée, qu'elle le reconnaissait sans soucis. Et qu'elle l'aurait facilement reconnu si elle l'avait croisé dans la rue ou dans un autre contexte. Une bonne mémoire des visages ? Non, ce n'était pas ça…

-Maître Ivan, salua-t-elle avec une politesse glacée.

-Tu as à peine grandi. Non attend... Je crois même que tu as rétréci...

Il se moquait d'elle mais ça ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Au mieux, elle semblait ennuyée.

Dead reconnu le pas particulier de Gajeel. Elle fixa Levy pour ne pas perdre une miette de son expression quand le dragon d'acier s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier quand il les aperçu. Levy ouvrit de grands yeux et pour un peu, elle se serait mit à pleurer.

Dead se tourna avec plaisir vers Gajeel qui semblait ne pas trouver tout cela très drôle. Il semblait même furieux. Plus que furieux.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Dead eut un sourire. Gajeel était de la partie. Et il n'avait pas l'air content. Les choses devenaient enfin intéressantes.

-Gajeel ? Bafouilla Levy sans le quitter des yeux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

* * *

><p>Comment ça je suis sadique ? Mais non ! Vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine si vous êtes gentils ! *fuit*<p>

Des commentaires/questions/critiques/tomates/malédictions/menaces de mort ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Tada ! La suite ! Lue et approuvée par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

Vous savez que j'ai manqué de vous oublier ? J'étais persuadée qu'on était samedi... Oui ça arrive à tout le monde mais voici quand même le chapitre cinq, posté ce dimanche.

Au passage, je vous annonce qu'il y aura dix chapitres ce qui veut dire que nous en sommes à la moitié (déjà ? !). Parce que oui, quand je commence une fic, j'ai toujours un ou deux chapitres d'avance ce qui me permet en cas de manque d'inspiration de ne pas poster en retard pour vous. Plus pratique. Et là, les dix sont prêts, terminés, lus et approuvés (je confesse, je tue le temps en écrivant en philo...).

Pas de réponse aux reviews parce qu'il n'y en a aucune d'anonyme... Mais où sont mes lecteurs anonymes ? Suis triste moi !

Bonne lecture quand même !

* * *

><p>Recroquevillée sur le lit de la chambre où on l'avait <em>invitée<em> à déposer ses affaires et à s'installer, Levy sanglotait en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle détestait cet endroit. Tout était sale, sombre, les gens la terrifiaient et en plus, elle se retrouvait seule. Pire que tout, elle se sentait trahie.

Il s'était bien moqué d'elle avec ses « crevette », ses sourires en coin, sa manie de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou ses baisers… Désormais, elle le haïssait autant qu'elle avait pu l'aimer. Non, elle l'aimait encore. Parce qu'une partie d'elle, naïve, idéaliste ou quelque chose comme ça, essayait de trouver une excuse, de comprendre, voulait pardonner… Et elle n'arrivait pas à oublier la surprise qui avait feinte en la trouvavant ici. Même en le souhaitant de toutes ses forces, elle ne pouvait pas effacer cette image de sa mémoire.

Elle entendit plusieurs personnes discuter à mi-voix derrière la porte. Elle essuya honteusement ses joues en se disant que ses larmes ne changeraient rien. Elle n'allait pas se tourner les pouces en attendant que Fairy Tail fasse quelque chose. Elle savait mieux réfléchir que se battre. Autant qu'elle trouve une idée pour s'enfuir ou causer quelques soucis à la guilde.

Où pouvait-elle aller ? Est-ce qu'au moins, elle avait le droit de se déplacer dans la guilde ? Sans doute, Ivan l'avait déclaré « invitée » et avait ordonné qu'on « l'escorte » jusqu'à sa chambre. Jamais il n'avait parlé de la consigner.

Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Mais pour aller où ? Elle ne connaissait personne. Sauf…

Sauf Gajeel. Mais ce qu'il faisait là… Mystère et boule de gomme. Peut être que c'était ça ses fameuses missions ? Espionner Raven Tail ? Ou, cette idée la rendait malade, espionner _pour_ Raven Tail. Plusieurs fois, il lui avait déconseillé de l'interroger sur les fameuses missions qui le faisaient disparaitre plus ou moins longtemps.

En tout cas, il espionnait un camp pour l'autre. Peut être même les deux ? En tout les cas, elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme ça. Parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux de Fairy Tail. S'il espionnait pour Makarov, elle risquait de griller sa couverture. S'il espionnait pour Ivan, il allait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si elle tentait de s'évader.

Levy s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit où elle s'était assise. Il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi en la voyant ? Il avait semblé en colère mais rien de plus. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et n'avait rien dit ou rien fait quand on l'avait emmené. Elle le détestait pour ça. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait hein ? Non, de mémoire, il ne lui avait jamais dit « je t'aime. » Et Levy avait une excellente mémoire. Ce genre de chose, elle s'en serait souvenu.

Elle avait pardonné tout ce qu'il avait fait. Quand il les avait attaqué, Jet, Droy et elle sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Elle l'avait défendu devant les autres, même quand il n'était pas là.

Il fallait lui faire confiance. Encore une fois. Comme quand il disait qu'il allait arrêter Laxus pendant la bataille de Fairy Tail. Quand il disait qu'il l'aiderait pour l'examen de classe S. Quand il disait qu'il ferait d'elle une grande. Quand il disait qu'il reviendrait toujours vers elle…

Toute cette histoire ne servait à rien. Elle se prenait la tête pour rien. Autant trouver une occupation digne de ce nom. Levy se leva et fit un pas hors de la chambre. Un garçon s'était installé à côté de la porte et jouait aux cartes, seul. Ah, un surveillant.

-Je veux juste me dégourdir les jambes.

Il se leva avec lassitude. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. On aurait dit un phasme, ces insectes qui ressemblaient à des branches. Très fins et bruns. La seule différence avec ces bestioles, c'est que lui, même sans chercher, on le trouvait.

-Tu as le droit de te balader où tu veux mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être seule.

Oh ça, elle s'y attendait. C'était même plus que compréhensif. Rien ne l'empêchait de tenter de s'évader ou de chercher des choses confidentielles sur Raven Tail. Si elle ne pouvait rien faire, au moins elle pourrait repérer les lieux. Et peut être… croiser Gajeel. Et si elle arrivait à semer son pot de colle attitré, elle pourrait avoir une petite _explication _avec lui. Avec un peu de chance, il lui expliquerait ce qu'il fichait là…

Oui mais si sa théorie de l'agent double était vraie, si elle disparaissait, les soupçons se porteraient sur lui…

Elle en avait assez de toutes ces suppositions et de ces si ! Elle voulait une réponse à toutes ces questions et en même temps, elle en avait peur. Parce que si elle se trompait sur Gajeel… Et voilà, retour en force des si !

Elle se mit à marcher et son escorte lui emboita le pas.

-Alors comme ça, Fairy Tail a deux dragons slayers ?

Elle se tourna vers son accompagnateur qui avançait à côté d'elle comme si ce n'était pas une prisonnière, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Quand il disait deux, est-ce qu'il comptait Gajeel ou ignorait-il l'existence de Wendy ? Elle opina néanmoins.

-Gajeel et Natsu oui… Pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et répondit trop vite pour être honnête.

-Comme ça, pour savoir… Ca pouvait être que des mythos.

Pour savoir hein ? Elle en doutait.

Tout en avançant, Levy grimaça. Elle devait se méfier de tout le monde. Peut être même de celui qu'elle aimait… Oh non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça !

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le phasme.

-Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je…

-Je me fous du nom des insectes que ma guilde va écraser.

C'était lui l'insecte. Tête de phasme ! Et Fairy Tail n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Ils se protégeaient les uns et les autres ! Non mais !

Levy se mura dans le silence ce qui n'eut pas l'air de déranger son accompagnateur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

-Il parait que c'est toi la copine de Gajeel. C'est vrai ?

Elle le regarda un instant puis se concentra à nouveau sur le chemin, sans même ouvrir la bouche. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle avait peut être certaines affinités avec lui mais rien d'officiel. Si quelques baisers suffisaient à faire un couple, alors de nombreuses personnes seraient en couple. Du moins, selon Levy. Après, elle pouvait se tromper. Mais répondre « j'en ai aucune idée » ne lui semblait pas utile. Autant se taire. Levy ne disait pas de choses fausses. Alors quand elle ne savait pas, elle ne disait rien. Rien de plus compliqué.

-Hé la naine ! Je te parle !

Et voilà, ça commençait à parler de sa taille. Ah ah, très drôle. C'était très spirituel. Elle adorait…

Le phasme l'attrapa par le bras et la secoua. Visiblement dans cette guilde, ils n'étaient pas patients ou gentils…

-C'est pas parce que t'es une invitée que tu dois nous snober !

Elle le poussa pour essayer de se libérer. Il la secouait comme un vieux prunier. Puis il y eut un choc, elle entendit quelque chose craquer et se retrouva libérée. D'abord, elle ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Puis elle vit le phasme se tenir le nez qui saignait abondamment. Elle suivit son regard étonné. Gajeel… Son cœur rata un battement malgré elle.

Il avait croisé les bras et affichait son air mauvais habituel, celui qui effrayait la plupart des gens. Mais son regard noir n'était pas braqué sur elle. Le phasme se liquéfia et recula. Il leva les mains dans un geste de paix.

-Gajeel… Comment ça va ?

-Dégage.

Le regard du phasme alla de Gajeel à Levy. Puis il détala. Gajeel ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que le phasme ait quitté le couloir. Ensuite il se tourna vers Levy. Son visage s'adoucit immédiatement.

-Salut Crevette.

Levy resta figée, incapable de répondre. Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, se reformulaient, se heurtaient, se créaient… Des millions de mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge parce que son cerveau était incapable de trouver un ordre. Elle se savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire. C'était son Gajeel, celui qui la taquinait et se moquait gentiment d'elle. Celui qui la protégeait des guêpes et la serrait dans ses bras. Celui qui… Celui qu'elle aimait, tout simplement.

Le soulagement l'envahi. Parce qu'elle retrouvait un repère dans cet endroit si différent de son chez-elle. Gajeel était là, tout irait bien. Elle l'espérait, elle voulait le croire. Elle avait besoin de le croire.

Levy se jeta dans les bras du dragon d'acier. D'abord surpris, il lui rendit son étreinte. Son odeur familière acheva de la rassurer. Oui tout allait bien. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait se convaincre qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. En se concentrant un peu, elle arrivait à entendre les autres filles qui logeaient aux dortoirs, l'odeur des vieux livres…

-Levy ?

-Une minute.

Elle mit sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Gajeel et soupira d'aise. Elle sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

-Crevette ?

-Rien… J'avais besoin de relâcher la pression.

Elle soupira de soulagement, la joue contre le torse de Gajeel. Il prit son menton entre ses mains, l'obligea à le regarder et essuya les traces de ses larmes.

-J'aime pas te voir pleurer.

Lui ne pleurait jamais. Ca se bloquait, avait-il tenté de se justifier une fois. Quelque chose en lui bloquait les larmes, même s'il avait envie de pleurer. Quant à savoir quand il avait pleuré ou eu l'envie, il était resté muet. Une vraie tombe.

Levy lui adressa un pâle sourire. Ca allait mieux déjà. Gajeel appuya son front contre celui de la linguiste.

-Je vais te faire sortir de là, ok ? Tant pis pour la mission du vieux. De toute façon, il en a assez pour l'arrêter maintenant. Attend juste un peu.

Subitement, avant qu'elle ne puisse opiner, Gajeel la lâcha, se recula d'un pas et croisa les bras.

-Ivan, articula-t-il en silence.

Elle fit mine de bouder. Il tombait mal. En plus, tête de phasme suivait. Pas de bol. Ivan les regarda tous les deux, longuement. Levy eut presque peur qu'il annonce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Ou qu'il savait. Mais il se contenta de se tourner vers elle.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer en contact avec Gajeel et encore moins de lui demander de l'aide. Quoi que des insectes ne pourront sans doute pas faire grand-chose contre nous...

Levy resta muette. Elle ne lui donnerait pas le plaisir de répondre. Elle devait se faire oublier et rien de plus. Ou… Peut être qu'il y avait une chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider Gajeel. Divide et impera. Diviser pour régner. Ou au moins, diviser la guilde et profiter du chaos pour s'enfuir. Et elle avait sa petite idée pour ça… Mais pour mettre son plan à exécution, il fallait trouver Dead. Et aussi s'assurer que du monde l'entende…

Sans doute au diner. Il y aurait du monde et Dead serait présente. Avec un peu de chance, Ivan ne résisterait pas à l'envie d'exposer cet otage.

Elle allait leur montrer un peu ce qu'un rat de bibliothèque pouvait faire comme dégâts sans avoir besoin de se battre.

Du moins, elle espérait que ça ne se terminerait pas en boisson. Sinon, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer. A moins que quelqu'un n'intervienne. Ou que Dead soit aussi nulle en combat que Levy. Vu à quel point elle semblait préoccupée par son apparence, on pouvait espérer.

Gajeel les laissa et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Levy sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer tendre avec elle, du moins ici. Mais elle aurait quand même voulu le voir lui manifester un peu d'amour…

* * *

><p>Alors, que projete de faire Levy ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! Mais en attendant, vous pouvez toujours faire des suppositions. Si vous trouvez le bon truc, je vous le dirais !<p>

Critique/tomate/question/menace de mort ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Et voici la suite ! Avec, rien que pour vos beaux yeux, un petit combat entre Levy et Dead. Oui vous avez bien lu. Elles vont se battre ! Content(e)s ?

Chapitre lu et approuvé par Yankée-chan, merci à elle !

Réponse aux reviews :

TiCha : merci ! et bien voici la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise !

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Gajeel fulminait. Vraiment. Ivan ne lui avait pas laissé assez de temps pour parler avec Levy et lui expliquait comment il voulait la faire sortir d'ici. Et voilà que cet imbécile se saoulait pendant le diner. Il avait une bonne descente mais tenait mal l'alcool. S'il se mettait à peloter Levy, Gajeel arrêtait de se retenir et allait le passer à tabac. Tant pis pour les conséquences !<p>

Dead comme à son habitude arriva au milieu du repas. Elle s'arrêta à la table d'Ivan où Levy était coincée. Gajeel s'était installé dans un coin, comme à son habitude. Plus pratique pour tout surveiller.

-Salut planche à pain !

-Bonjour Renée-Anne. Dead perdit toutes ses couleurs d'un coup. Tu sais que la récompense pour qui saura dire à tes parents où tu es a encore augmenté ? On est pas loin des vingt millions de jewels. Et je ne parle pas de la somme pour qui te ramènerait chez toi…

Gajeel et le reste de la guilde s'étranglèrent. Quoi ? Le vrai nom de Dead était Renée-Anne ? Vraiment pas terrible ! Et en plus, sa famille était riche ? _Vingt millions de jewels _pour indiquer _où elle se trouvait_ ? Comment Levy avait-elle pu trouver une telle information ? Parce que vu la tête de Dead, c'était vrai…

-De quel droit tu oses dire mon vrai nom ? Salope !

Dead, enfin Renée-Anne, se jeta sur un couteau. Pas folle, Levy se leva et s'écarta autant que possible de Dead.

-Tu vas voir ce que je fais aux fouineurs dans ton genre ! Revient ici !

Et c'était elle qui disait ça. Vraiment ironique. Par contre, ce fut moins ironique quand Dead se lança à la poursuite de Levy, son couteau toujours dans la main. La rumeur dans la salle enfla et plusieurs encouragèrent Dead. Pas bon ça. Et il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il y avait trop de monde entre lui et sa crevette…

Levy trébucha à cause d'un croche-patte, se rattrapa et réussit à ne pas tomber. Elle avait évité la chute mais avait perdu quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de trop. Dead fut sur elle. Levy esquiva un coup de couteau qui traça un trait sanglant sur sa joue au lieu de se planter dans son épaule. Dead était d'humeur à tuer apparemment.

Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil aux autres membres de la guilde. Ils étaient tous passionnés par le combat. Si le dragon slayer intervenait, il se mettrait toute la guilde à dos.

Du calme, Levy allait s'en sortir.

-Je vais te tuer. Je te jure que tu en seras soulagée une fois que j'aurais terminé de m'occuper de ton cas…

Qu'on ait révélé son vrai nom avait rendu Dead complètement folle. Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil à Ivan. Il fallait intervenir. Tout de suite.

Le bruit d'une claque l'obligea à reporter son attention sur le combat. Levy avait giflé Dead et s'accrochait au poignet de la main qui tenait le couteau pour le maintenir loin d'elle. Ivan fit signe à deux mages qui se levaient pour intervenir de se rasseoir.

-Je veux juste voir si une fée sait se défendre. Surtout si elle est petite.

Enflure. C'était le terme le moins vulgaire qui venait à l'esprit de Gajeel. Et encore. Il avait un peu cherché. Est-ce que Levy pouvait s'en sortir sans lui ? Non, pensa-t-il spontanément. Ou plutôt, il mourait d'envie de mettre son poing dans la figure de Dead et d'emmener Levy loin d'ici. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Et merde aux conséquences.

Levy réussit à donner un coup de genou dans l'estomac de son assaillante. Dead lâcha son arme et se plia en deux, à la recherche de son souffle. Un coup de pied suffit à éloigner la lame des deux filles. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assistance.

-Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi Dead…

Juste foutre la merde, songea Gajeel. Elle venait de créer en moins de cinq minutes une rivalité entre tous les membres de sa guilde. Avait-il déjà dit qu'il adorait sa crevette ? Oui ? Et bien il le redisait. _Sa_ Levy était la meilleure. Trouver un truc pareil et le balancer de bout en blanc… Magnifique !

Dead se jeta d'un coup sur Levy et ce fut moins magnifique d'un coup. Elle serrait de toutes ses forces la gorge délicate de la mage aux cheveux bleus. Tâtonnant, Levy chercha quelque chose pour obliger Dead à la lâcher. Elle saisit un pichet en terre cuite, ferma les yeux et le fracassa de toutes ses forces sur la tête de son adversaire. Dead s'effondra à terre comme une poupée de chiffons aux pieds de Levy. La mage de Fairy Tail toussa et se massa la gorge. Gajeel se sentit soudainement plus fier que jamais de sa crevette.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la guilde.

Ivan se leva, subitement sérieux et s'accroupit à côté de Dead. Il prit son pouls puis ordonna à deux membres de Raven Tail de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Donc elle était encore vivante. Il valait mieux que Levy ait frappé fort parce qu'elle serait furax en se réveillant.

Le maître de Raven Tail se tourna vers son « invitée » qui était restée immobile depuis sa victoire sur Dead. Elle leva un instant les yeux sur lui. Elle les baissa immédiatement et se fit encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'était. La gifle d'Ivan la fit vaciller et résonna dans toute la salle, exceptionnellement silencieuse. Gajeel amorça le geste de se lever quand il croisa le regard de Levy.

Non, lui implora-t-elle en silence. Ne fait pas ça. Pas maintenant.

C'était stupide. Mais il rongea son frein. Seulement cette fois. Parce que c'était elle. Mais la prochaine fois, il ne se retiendrait pas comme maintenant. Personne n'avait le droit de lever la main sur sa crevette. Même pas le petit doigt. Même pas l'ombre du petit doigt. Ivan allait le payer.

Un dragon, c'était très possessif. Surtout ce qu'il considérait comme sien. Or, Levy était à lui et personne n'avait le droit d'y toucher. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait emmenée depuis longtemps dans un endroit où personne n'aurait pu la lui prendre. Personne.

Bon d'accord, c'était sacrément égoïste. Plus que sacrément. Et ça n'aurait pas fait plaisir à Levy. Pas du tout. Mais au moins, elle aurait été en sécurité. Plus qu'elle ne l'était maintenant.

Ivan observa longtemps Levy qui ne versait pas une larme. Elle se contentait de rester stoïque, les yeux fixés sur un point invisible.

-Vous deux. Ivan fit signe à deux mages. Reconduisez miss Levy à sa chambre et qu'elle n'en sorte pas.

Gajeel la regarda s'éloigner de lui. Ce soir. Ce soir Gajeel allait passer à l'action. Et personne ne comprendrait quoi que ce soit.

.

_Plus tard dans la soirée,_

Il régnait à la guilde une ambiance de panique et de folie. Exactement ce que Gajeel avait souhaité. Que chacun soit assez inquiet pour sa peau pour désobéir aux ordres. Notamment ceux qui surveillaient la porte de Levy.

Un sourire échappa au dragon d'acier en voyant le couloir vide de tout surveillant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche. En espérant que Levy serait rapidement prête à partir. La poignée refusait de tourner. Ca commençait.

-Crevette ?

-Gajeel c'est toi ? Ivan a fermé la porte à clé et dans le doute, j'ai mis une chaise devant la porte pour bloquer la poignée.

Ce qu'elle était maligne sa crevette. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser surprendre en pleine nuit par n'importe qui. Il entendit quelque chose racler le sol près de la porte. La chaise sans doute. Il l'écouta s'éloigner de la porte. Parfait. Alors qu'il se reculait pour défoncer la porte, il aperçut deux mages arriver en courant. Sans doute pour l'arrêter. Ou pas. Dans le doute, Gajeel les assomma tous les deux avant de défoncer la porte.

Levy était habillée et avait récupéré son sac. Miracle !

-On va quelque part ?

-Je te fais sortir d'ici.

Elle le regarda attentivement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le perçait à jour. C'était peut être le cas.

-Et la panique, c'est ton boulot ?

Dingue, même sans bouger de sa chambre elle avait comprit ce qui se passait et deviné qui était le responsable. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de quitter la chambre. Levy l'imita, se figea en voyant les deux mages inconscients. Ils les trainèrent dans la chambre, parce que les laisser au milieu du couloir les aurait fait repérer. Gajeel tourna les talons, Levy lui emboita le pas et se mit à trottiner pour rester à sa hauteur. Il voulu ralentir le pas mais se dit que plus vite ils seraient partis, mieux ce serait. Alors il resta à la même vitesse.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-Me suis débrouillé pour leur faire croire que le conseil savait l'emplacement exact de la guilde et que leurs forces étaient en route.

-Et ? Quelle est la vraie version ?

-Le conseil sait que Raven Tail se trouve dans le coin. Où exactement, je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Trop compliqué de se repérer dans les galeries. Faut un plan et j'en ai pas.

Levy resta silencieuse quelques instants mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle réfléchissait soigneusement à quelque chose. Elle finit par lui déclarer, presque de bout en blanc :

-Je pourrais trouver le chemin de la sortie.

Il s'arrêta carrément. Il avait bien compris ce qu'elle lui disait mais il lui semblait avoir fait une erreur. Et pourtant Levy avait cet air sérieux qu'elle avait quand elle se plongeait dans une traduction ou la lecture d'un livre compliqué. Le genre d'expression qu'il aurait voulu voir plus souvent sur son visage.

-Attend t'es sûre de toi là ? T'as emprunté une fois le chemin !

Elle baissa les yeux et contempla un instant le sol. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner à toute vitesse dans sa tête. Elle choisissait sans doute avec soin ses mots. Du moins, le pensait-il. Aussi fut-il très surpris quand elle répéta avec une assurance tranquille en le regardant dans les yeux :

-Je pourrais trouver le chemin de la sortie.

Laxus. Tenrou. Ces deux fois-là, il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance. Ce qu'elle avait fait. Pareil quand il lui promettait avant chaque départ en mission de revenir vers elle. Pas une fois elle n'avait remit sa parole en doute. Au contraire, elle lui répétait qu'elle le savait parce qu'il le lui avait dit. Et voilà que maintenant, les rôles s'inversaient.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait rit. Ou il aurait dit non. Immédiatement. Mais là, on parlait de Levy.

-On y va crevette.

Il l'entraina jusqu'aux souterrains qui les reliait à la surface. Tout le monde paniquait parce que justement ils ne pouvaient pas s'enfuir sans qu'on les guide à travers ce dédale. Levy marqua à peine une pause et s'engouffra dans le noir après que Gajeel eut prit une torche.

Ils progressaient rapidement, plus vite que Gajeel ne l'aurait imaginé. Levy ralentissait à peine aux différentes intersections, comptait parfois les passages possibles puis en choisissait un.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'air libre. Gajeel regarda Levy, ébahi. Elle avait vraiment réussi à trouver le chemin de la sortie. Impressionnant. Ca c'était sa crevette ! Elle avait toujours une bonne surprise pour lui ! Comme maintenant par exemple.

Levy se retourna une fois sortis de ce labyrinthe. Elle semblait nerveuse.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'était un peu trop facile ? Je veux dire…

-Ivan a laissé tomber sa guilde parce qu'il craignait pour sa peau. Donc non, on ne le reverra pas de sitôt.

Sauf qu'au détour d'un chemin, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec deux fuyards. Ivan. Et son bras droit, un faux dragon slayer, du même genre que Laxus mais spécialisé dans la glace.

Et merde !

* * *

><p>Levy : 1 Dead : 0 Levy win. Game over Dead, try again<p>

Oui je m'amuse bien pourquoi ?

Dire que les choses avaient semblé s'arranger pour Levy et Gajeel, voilà qu'Ivan leur barre le passage... Décidément, ils se sont passés le mot à Raven Tail ?

Commentaire/critique/question/tomate/menace de mort ?


	7. Chapitre 7  bonus

La suite ! Tout d'abord, désolée du retard mais je n'ai pas eu accès à Internet depuis vendredi soir *mode geek en manque* mais voici quand même la suite. Et pour me faire pardonner, un extrait du prochain chapitre à la fin...

Chapitre lu et approuvé par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

* * *

><p>Levy sentit son assurance s'en aller. Sans doute pour se dorer la pilule au soleil… Veinarde !<p>

Suivre Gajeel, facile. Trouver la sortie, facile. Ne pas trembler de peur devant Ivan… Moins facile. Même si Gajeel était là.

Elle se sentait froussarde et inutile. Elle ne faisait que gêner Gajeel en combat, un vrai poids. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille coincée dans un monde de grands. Et elle en avait assez de lutter pour ne pas se faire écraser par inadvertance.

Levy jeta un coup d'œil à celui qui accompagnait Ivan. Tête de phasme. Encore lui. Tout en brun, peau, yeux, cheveux, cela rendait étrangement avec son pantalon vert à la limite du kaki et son haut jaune citron. En fait, ça rendait mal.

Gajeel grogna et la poussa en arrière avec une fermeté qui n'autorisait aucune plainte. Super, il lui refaisait le coup de je-suis-le-plus-fort-de-nous-deux-donc-c'est-à moi-de-te-protéger-en-plus-t'es-petite-alors-je-passe-mon-temps-à-te-chercher-donc-soit-gentille-et-_ne-t'éloigne-surtout-pas-de-moi_. Charmant. Et très agaçant.

Elle l'interrogea du regard. Il lui faisait penser à un fauve acculé qui va se battre pour sauver une autre peau que la sienne parce que ça lui parait plus important. Certains animaux se comportaient de cette façon pour protéger leurs petits ou leur compagne. Comment ça se passait chez les dragons ? Est-ce que cela valait pour les dragons slayers ?

-Gajeel…

-Reste derrière moi. Je m'en occupe.

Elle fixa le sol en se mâchouillant la lèvre. Elle le gênait, encore une fois. Plus que jamais, elle se sentait inutile.

-Crevette. Il retira son manteau et le lui tendit. Tient moi ça.

Elle servait tout juste de porte-manteau. Avec un soupir, elle saisit le lourd vêtement. Ensuite, elle se recula, évitant avec soin de croiser son regard. Elle le regarda faire craquer ses articulations, priant pour qu'il ne se fasse pas salement amocher. Il était résolu à se battre et cela faisait ricaner Ivan.

-Te frotte pas à l'autre, lui intimida Gajeel sans même se tourner vers elle. Il a un lacrima de dragon slayer.

Un frisson la secoua et elle ferma les yeux. Un dragon slayer et le maître d'une guilde noire qui, en plus, était le fils de Makarov. Gajeel n'y arriverait pas. Il avait beau être fort, plus qu'elle, même si ce n'était pas difficile, il y avait une limite.

-Non, murmura-t-elle tout bas. Il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Non, répéta-t-elle à peine plus fort. Tu vas te faire tuer.

-Gihi. Comme si ces types pouvaient me battre.

Levy se détourna et sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Heureusement qu'il ne la voyait pas. Elle serra plus fort son manteau. Il détestait peut être qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le faire. Surtout quand il fonçait dans le tas. Encore plus pour l'épargner, elle.

Gajeel continuait, sans se douter de son tracas.

-T'inquiète crevette. Je sais ce que je fais.

_Oui je sais_, songea-t-elle en regardant le dos qu'il lui offrait. _Tu veux être le plus fort et tant mieux si ça te permet de me protéger. Mais moi je m'en fiche que tu sois le plus fort ou le plus faible. Je veux juste que tu restes en vie…_

C'était ridicule et ça ne servait à rien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle lâcha le manteau, se blottie contre son dos et le serra de toute ses forces. Comme si ça pouvait le retenir. Comme si ça suffisait.

-Ne meurs pas, supplia-t-elle tandis qu'une autre larme roulait sur sa joue.

Il se dégagea et lui ébouriffa les cheveux au passage. Il ne s'était même pas retourné vers elle.

-Range tes yeux de cocker et recule. J'vais avoir besoin de place. De beaucoup de place. Et ouvre grand tes yeux, c'est pas une technique que j'utilise souvent.

Elle obéit en ramassant le manteau qui était tombé par terre. Il avait sous-entendu qu'il allait utiliser une technique qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Le souvenir de l'île de Tenrou et plus exactement de la clairière après sa bataille contre les deux membres de Grimoire Heart. Par prudence, elle se recula encore un peu.

-Allez finit de rire. Ivan et l'autre dragon slayer préparaient déjà leurs sorts. Ultime art of the dragon. Changement.

Levy ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la magie de Gajeel l'enveloppait. Il se changeait en dragon. En un véritable et immense dragon. Avec des griffes, des ailes et tout ça… Une véritable panique frappa Ivan et le phasme. Ils prirent les jambes à leur coup sans chercher plus loin. Affronter un dragon slayer, ok. Affronter un dragon…

Le dragon rugit et le sol trembla. Ivan et le phasme fuyait toujours. Le dragon qu'était devenu Gajeel eut besoin d'un vulgaire coup de patte pour commencer et terminer le combat. Un crac sinistre retentit dans le silence subit de la nuit. Levy ravala la bile qui lui était montée à la bouche. C'était fini

Le dragon se tourna vers elle et Levy vit dans son regard sanglant la soif de sang. Puis il se détourna et commença à rétrécir. Ses ailes disparurent, ses crocs devinrent un peu moins pointues, ses griffes redevinrent des ongles et de la peau remplaça les écailles. Gajeel tituba et s'effondra par terre.

-Gajeel !

Levy se précipita. Elle trébucha sur une racine, s'étala de tout son long et s'obligea à se remettre debout. Sa cheville lui faisait mal mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Gajeel tremblait et transpirait. Il semblait à bout de forces.

Alors c'était ça sa technique ? Se changer en dragon ? Même si cela avait duré moins de deux minutes, ça restait impression. Il s'était changé en un véritable dragon.

Levy l'aida à enfiler son manteau et à s'asseoir. Il lui demanda de chercher dans ses poches et elle finit par en tirer un peu d'acier et une gourde. Il engloutit l'acier et vida en deux gorgées la gourde.

-Et les deux autres ?

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux deux corps immobiles. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à la mort. Lorsqu'elle était petite, c'était elle qui avait trouvé sa grand-mère morte dans son lit. Des années étaient passées depuis mais elle se souvenait encore de son immobilité, de la main froide et raide qu'elle avait touché… Elle frissonna malgré elle. Non elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

-Je ne sais pas.

Gajeel se leva pesamment et alla jeter un coup d'œil. L'acier lui avait peut être redonné un peu d'énergie mais pour lui ce n'était qu'une barre de céréales. Un truc passager qui ne calmait que temporairement la faim.

Lorsqu'il revint, on aurait presque cru croire qu'il revenait des toilettes. Levy l'aurait giflé pour ça.

-Ivan est assommé.

Il ne parla pas de l'autre et Levy comprit ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle fixa le sol, encore assisse par terre.

_Comme pour grand-mère._ Non, grand-mère s'était endormie pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Cela dit, s'en rendre malade ne changerait rien. Levy se remit debout et glapit quand sa cheville se mit à lui faire mal. Pas bon ça. Elle avait toujours été sensible des chevilles. On lui avait toujours dit de faire attention, qu'elle pouvait facilement se casser un os ou se froisser quelque chose. Ca ne devait pas être bien grave pourtant, elle n'avait que trébuché.

-On s'en va, déclara Gajeel une fois sûr qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé.

Elle récupéra son sac et ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Avec un peu de chance, ils pourraient prendre un train ou prévenir Makarov de ce qui se passait.

Tout le long du chemin, Levy boita

.

_Plus tard,_

Il leur avait fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre la ville à cause de la cheville de Levy. Là-bas, ils réussirent à contacter Makarov qui leur promit de réserver deux places pour le retour. Le conseil magique avait réussi à trouver la cachette de Raven Tail mais des mages de Fairy Tail pouvaient passer sans soucis. En attendant, ils devaient se reposer.

Ce qu'ils firent en s'installant à l'auberge la plus proche. Ou plutôt la seule du coin. La région avait perdu beaucoup de monde à cause de la fermeture de la mine et de l'installation de Raven Tail. Ceux qui restaient étaient soient terrifiés, soient les plus courageux.

-Hé crevette ? Tu boudes ?

Levy soupira et leva les yeux vers Gajeel. C'était injuste ! Gajeel était blessé et plus fatigué qu'elle et pourtant il pouvait se déplacer librement. Elle, elle était simplement tombée à cause d'une racine et sa cheville avait décidé de prendre des vacances. Elle pouvait à peine s'appuyer dessus et en plus ça semblait méchant.

La femme de l'aubergiste avait regardé et constaté que ça avait gonflé et qu'un bleu se formait. Dans le doute, elle lui avait bandé la cheville avant de l'installer sur un tabouret en élévation et mit de la glace dessus. Si Levy se levait, elle allait se faire houspiller. Vraiment injuste.

-Je trouve ça injuste que d'être coincée dans un fauteuil alors que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Il tira une chaise à côté d'elle. Il s'était fait une toilette, changé et tout prit un repas. Il semblait aller mieux.

-T'as quand même retrouvé un chemin que t'as emprunté une fois. Faudrait que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait d'ailleurs ?

Elle battit des cils avec innocence.

-J'ai une très bonne mémoire à force de lire ?

-On me la fait pas.

Elle le regarda, indignée.

-Mais c'est la vérité !

-Tu as fait ça de mémoire ?

-Oui.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Même pas ! Quoi ?

La femme de l'aubergiste passa pour remplacer le sac de glace par un autre plus frais et demander si tout allait bien. Gajeel n'éclata pas de rire mais il se retint. Vraiment. Elle vit ses épaules tressaillir. Pour la peine, elle allait le bouder. Na !

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas drôle du tout !

-Oh que si. Comme ça je peux te cuisiner et toi tu n'as aucune chance de t'échapper.

-Je peux appeler à l'aide.

-Pas si je te bâillonne.

Etrangement, il lui semblait avoir une vague idée du bâillon en question. Elle secoua la tête, souriant malgré elle. Gajeel savait lui remonter le moral, à sa manière.

-Je vais plutôt aller me coucher.

Elle posa le sac de glace sur une table basse et réussit à se mettre debout sans poser le pied par terre. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à aller jusqu'à l'escalier, monter les marches et gagner sa chambre. Le tout à cloche-pied. Courage !

-Tu vas où là ?

-Me coucher.

-En _marchant_ ?

-A cloche-pied.

Il regarda dans le couloir puis la fixa.

-Tu vas mettre un sacré bout de temps.

-M'en fiche.

Il se leva. Là elle le sentait mal. Pourquoi il s'approchait comme ça ? Pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance mais il faisait une tête…

-Attend je vais t'aider !

En plus, il riait sous cape. Levy s'accrocha à lui par réflexe quand il la souleva. Elle ne devait pas peser grand-chose pour lui, un véritable poids plume.

-Hé !

-J'ai dis à Makarov que je ferais attention à toi, d'ici que tu retournes à la guilde. C'est-ce que je fais.

Elle décida de ne plus lui adresser un mot jusqu'au matin. Oui mais… Dans la chambre où il la déposa, s'il y avait bien son sac à elle, le manteau de Gajeel occupait le lit. Double le lit. Oh non…

Levy se frappa le front avec la main. Elle n'avait _aucun_ vêtement de rechange, même pas un pyjama. Elle faisait comment alors ? Hors de question qu'elle dorme nue si Gajeel était dans la même chambre qu'elle !

* * *

><p>Et voici le début du prochain chapitre pour me faire pardonner mon retard :<p>

Allongé sur le dos, Gajeel essayait d'étouffer son fou rire. Et il y avait de quoi rire. Levy était juste tordante. Tout ça pour une histoire de pudeur. Par chance, l'aubergiste avait trouvé une chemise de nuit à peu près à la bonne taille pour elle le temps de nettoyer un peu ses vêtements.

C'était devenu encore plus drôle quand elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains et qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer en revenant que la nuit, elle dormait, _elle_. Donc bas les pattes !

Ce que c'était mignon quand c'était encore vierge. Surtout quand il s'était mis en caleçon et qu'il s'était couché. Depuis, Levy lui tournait le dos. Du moins, autant que le permettait sa cheville, posée sur un coussin. Pour pas que ça gonfle trop.

-Hé crevette ? Tu dors ?

-Non. Mais j'essaye.

Au moins elle n'avait pas fait semblant. Tant mieux.

-Ca te dirait un jeu ?

-Quel type de jeu ?

Et après c'était lui qui avait les idées mal placées ! Non mais !

-Le jeu des vingt questions, tu connais ? Tu poses une question et l'autre doit répondre. Et chacun son tour.

-Vingt questions chacun ?

-En tout en fait. Enfin ça dépend.

-Pourquoi tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour trouver la sortie ? A tout hasard…

Cette fille était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Ou pour qu'on la roule comme ça. Autant jouer la franchise.

-C'était pas ma première.

Elle soupira, se tourna sur le dos et s'assit. Elle s'adossa à son oreiller et fixa un point dans le noir.

* * *

><p>Oui le coup du double lit dans la même chambre est un classique... mais tout le monde l'adore ! Alors, il se passera quelque chose ou pas ? Les paris sont ouverts !<p>

Avant de conclure, un petit sondage. Je prévois une fic après celle-ci avec un couple... particulier. Si je vous dis Laxus/Lisanna (oui vous lisez bien) vous me dites quoi ? (j'accepte du "c'est génial" au "blasphème !" pour vous donner un ordre d'idées. si vous voulez, je peux poster le début pour vous donner une idée).

Question/critique/tomate/remarque/menace de mort ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Dans les temps cette fois. Et bien entendu, Levy va vous expliquer (enfin plutôt à Gajeel) comment elle a fait pour trouver la sortie... suspence !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Allongé sur le dos, Gajeel essayait d'étouffer son fou rire. Et il y avait de quoi rire. Levy était juste tordante. Tout ça pour une histoire de pudeur. Par chance, l'aubergiste avait trouvé une chemise de nuit à peu près à la bonne taille pour elle le temps de nettoyer un peu ses vêtements.<p>

C'était devenu encore plus drôle quand elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains et qu'elle lui avait fait remarquer en revenant que la nuit, elle dormait, _elle_. Donc bas les pattes !

Ce que c'était mignon quand c'était encore vierge. Surtout quand il s'était mis en caleçon et qu'il s'était couché. Depuis, Levy lui tournait le dos. Du moins, autant que le permettait sa cheville, posée sur un coussin. Pour pas que ça gonfle trop.

-Hé crevette ? Tu dors ?

-Non. Mais j'essaye.

Au moins elle n'avait pas fait semblant. Tant mieux.

-Ca te dirait un jeu ?

-Quel type de jeu ?

Et après c'était lui qui avait les idées mal placées ! Non mais !

-Le jeu des vingt questions, tu connais ? Tu poses une question et l'autre doit répondre. Et chacun son tour.

-Vingt questions chacun ?

-En tout en fait. Enfin ça dépend.

-Pourquoi tu veux jouer à ce jeu-là ? Tu veux savoir comment j'ai fait pour trouver la sortie ? A tout hasard…

Cette fille était trop intelligente pour son propre bien. Ou pour qu'on la roule comme ça. Autant jouer la franchise.

-C'était pas ma première.

Elle soupira, se tourna sur le dos et s'assit. Elle s'adossa à son oreiller et fixa un point dans le noir.

-Tu as déjà entendu parler de la mémoire eidétique ? Comme il se taisait, elle précisa. On l'appelle aussi mémoire photographique, voire mémoire absolue.

-C'est pas les gens qui se souviennent de tout ?

-Et bien… C'est la capacité d'une personne à se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il a vu un bref instant et ce, même plusieurs années après. Ca, c'est la définition classique. En pratique, on peut dire que c'est plus ou moins ça. Ca dépend des gens. Enfin je pense.

-Donc tu te souviens de tout ? Comme ça ?

Elle opina. Gajeel jura en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Phantom Lord. Quand il s'était servi d'elle et de ses amis pour déclencher les hostilités. Surtout d'elle en fait. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié. Ca le travaillait même.

Elle lui posa la main sur le bras pour l'apaiser. Comment pouvait-elle sourire alors qu'on parlait d'un truc pareil ?

-Je sais que tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'avais pas le choix sans mentir. Même si la pression du groupe peut expliquer la chose, cela n'empêche. Tu aurais pu être pire. Tu aurais pu nous tuer, nous torturer ou me violer…

Il se dégagea avec colère.

-Mais je _voulais _vous tuer. Après vous avoir torturé ! Et te violer ! Mais… Il jura. J'étais en train de te cogner et tu m'as dit « ne leur faites pas de mal s'il vous plait. » Je te frappe à mort et non seulement tu me donnes du _vous_ et du _s'il vous plait _mais en plus c'était même pas pour toi. Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ?

-Tu aurais pu continuer.

Il eut envie de l'étriper. Non elle ne comprenait pas. Pire, elle restait tellement calme… Alors que lui avait envie d'hurler et de frapper. Voire de tuer. Mais le calme de Levy n'offrait aucune prise à sa rage.

-Comment tu voulais que je _continue_ ?

-Si tu étais aussi sombre que tu le dis, tu m'aurais rit au nez.

Il la dévisagea. Elle souriait, tranquillement. Et son sourire l'apaisait. Etrangement… Elle avait assez d'influence sur lui pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre. Depuis quand était-il dépendant d'une personne ? Plus jamais de dépendance affective s'était-il juré après l'abandon de Metalicana. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'une crevette bleue débarque dans sa vie avec la force d'un ouragan.

-T'es restée calme comme ça quand t'as su que j'allais rejoindre la guilde ?

-Heu… En fait j'ai fait une crise d'angoisse et je me suis évanouie. Mais c'est passé. Et je ne m'en plains pas.

Comment pouvait-on parler d'un truc aussi horrible avec un sourire pareil ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il aurait pu la tuer et elle avait pardonné. Pire, elle était tombée amoureuse.

-Tu pourrais me détester…

-Je pourrais. Mais haïr les gens n'est pas mon fort. Bon, tu es rassuré ?

-QUOI ? !

Comment ça, s'il était rassuré ?

Elle le dévisagea puis éclata de rire. Elle l'embrassa sur le nez et se rallongea.

-Bonne nuit !

Il la regarda un long moment. Cette fille était imprévisible…

Il laissa tomber l'idée de la comprendre. Il se colla à son dos. Ses cheveux sentaient les fleurs. Avec un sourire, il s'endormit.

.

_Le lendemain, gare de Magnolia,_

Gajeel étouffa une grimace en attendant que le train ne s'arrête. Makarov allait le tuer. Levy s'était peut être tordu la cheville par accident, le maître était capable d'accuser Gajeel et de le lui faire payer. Au centuple.

En plus, il les attendait sur le quai avec Erza. Ca allait saigner… Il le sentait.

-Allez crevette, tu me donnes la main pour descendre…

Il esquiva de peu le sac de Levy. S'être blessé à la cheville la rendait de mauvaise humeur. Mais c'était bon de la taquiner à ce sujet. Trop pour qu'il résiste.

Il descendit le premier et souleva Levy pour la faire descendre. Le matin, elle lui avait fait la démonstration de descendre les marches de l'auberge à cloche-pied. Heureusement qu'il était là pour la rattraper en bas ou elle se serait écrasé. Ca se mangeait en purée une crevette ?

-Je _peux_ descendre toute seule tu sais ?

-Ouais. Et tu peux tomber aussi.

-Ah ah…

Elle sautilla jusqu'à Erza et s'appuya sur son épaule, laissant à Gajeel le soin de porter son sac. S'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins, il aurait fait semblant de le laisser dans le train pour la taquiner. Elle aurait détesté…

-Levy ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Makarov braqua un regard lui d'accusation à l'intention de Gajeel. Et merde ! Ca allait lui tomber dessus ! Alors qu'il avait rien fait cette fois.

-J'ai trébuché sur une racine… Ca craint non ? Je voulais aider Gajeel… et paf ! Je déguste depuis hier..

Makarov eut l'air de se satisfaire de cette explication car les menaces de souffrance qui planaient dans son regard disparurent. Gajeel étouffa un soupir. C'était pas passé loin !

-Erza, emmène Levy voir un médecin pour sa cheville.

-Mais… tenta la blessée.

-Tu es sensibles des chevilles Levy alors tu vas voir un médecin.

Ils attendirent que les filles partent. Ce qui leur prit plus ou moins de temps. A cloche-pied, forcément. Une fois cela fait, Makarov se tourna vers Gajeel. Ou plutôt, il leva la tête vers lui.

-Bon travail. Ils ont arrêté Ivan et Raven Tail va disparaitre. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait et les dangers encourus.

Gajeel ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer la direction qu'avaient pris Erza avec Levy. Il aurait du être content. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il voulait arrêter ce double jeu et il s'en était bien sorti. En tant qu'agent double, il avait été bien payé ce qui le mettait à l'abri du besoin pour un certain temps, il s'était débarrassé de quelques personnes qui pouvaient lui nuire… Il se dit que maintenant il pourrait lever le pied, se détendre ou chercher son dragon…

Tout cela l'indifférait. Ca lui était bien égal, sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Puis il repensa à ce qui s'était passé, à Dead qui serait sûrement laissée en prison et qui ne pourrait pas se venger de sa défaite contre Levy même si elle en mourait d'envie. Plusieurs de Raven Tail devaient leur en vouloir, à lui et à la crevette. Mais comme ils allaient passer pas mal de temps en prison, eux aussi, ils ne pourraient rien faire.

Le soulagement qui l'envahit le surprit. Alors c'était ça ? Il avait passé un nouveau seuil de dépendance affective. Il reconnaissait les symptômes pour avoir vécu ça avec Metalicana. Maintenant, tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec Levy n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

Pathétique. Il était tombé bien bas finalement.

-Gajeel ?

-M'ouais, marmonna-t-il machinalement à l'intention du maitre.

Il jeta son sac sur son épaule et constata qu'Erza avait oublié de prendre le sac de Levy. Tant pis, il lui rendrait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il allait rentrer chez lui.

.

_Plus tard, chez Gajeel et Lily,_

Gajeel jura en ouvrant un placard. Vide. Comme les autres. Bon sang, il avait oublié de refaire sa provision d'acier. Quel imbécile ! Et à cette heure, la ferraillerie était fermée.

Bon ben ce soir, il était bon pour manger « normalement. » A savoir viande, légumes et tutti quanti. Pas chouette. Il n'était pas fan de ce genre de choses. Il s'était habitué à l'acier et ça lui suffisait. Les courses, c'était Lily qui les faisait, souvent en trainant Gajeel, et c'était parce que sinon, il n'y avait rien pour lui. Et Gajeel quand le dragon d'acier n'avait plus de métal à se mettre sous la dent.

Un ricanement s'éleva dans son dos.

-Très drôle Lily.

-Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même.

Gajeel fusilla du regard son chat et ferma le placard. Peut être que ce soir, il allait innover en faisant de la fricassée d'Excel. Ouais, ça lui semblait bien…

On toqua à la porte et Gajeel arrêta un instant de se demander ce qu'il allait pouvoir manger pour calmer sa faim.

-T'attends quelqu'un ? Demanda finalement l'ancien commandant.

-Nan. Et toi ?

-Pareil.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Qui pouvait venir à cette heure ? Surtout pour les voir eux. Quoi que… Levy ? Gajeel ne lui avait pas rendu son sac parce quand il s'était rendu à la guilde, elle n'y était pas.

Gajeel jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement. Il n'était pas parfaitement rangé mais depuis que PantherLily vivait avec lui, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Le rangement militaire de Lily était venu à bout d'une grande partie du bazar de Gajeel. Bon, le ménage remontait à la veille… Ou peut être était-ce avant-hier… ou avant ? Enfin, le niveau de poussière n'avait pas atteint la limite rouge et la poubelle avait été sortie… Quinze jours auparavant. Oui mais elle n'était pas pleine… Mais pas loin.

Bon, il pouvait ouvrir la porte et faire virer l'autre. Rien ne l'obligeait à laisser entrer l'imbécile qui venait à cette heure.

Gajeel ouvrit la porte. Il se figea. Erza. Et Levy. Oh. Mon. Dieu.

-Heu…

-Salut Gajeel. Excuse-moi, je te dérange ?

-Heu… Non.

Pourquoi y avait-il Erza avec elle ? Pourquoi elle n'était pas venue seule ? Et puis… Elle n'était pas chez le médecin ? Pas de béquilles, rien ?

Le regard d'Erza allait de Levy à Gajeel.

-Je peux te la laisser ? Tu la raccompagneras à Fairy Hills par contre.

Elle ne lui adressa aucune menace mais ce n'était pas loin. Mauvais ça…

-Erza. Levy leva les yeux au ciel. Je peux me débrouiller pour rentrer toute seule !

-Pas avec ta cheville. Salut Gajeel. Et ne la laisse surtout pas rentrer seule.

Et elle les laissa tous les deux.

* * *

><p>Comment ça si c'est prudent de les laisser seuls tous les deux ? Y'a Lily pour jouer les chaperons. Et puis... faut bien se faire plaisir de temps en temps :p<p>

Critique/remarque/question/demande/tomate/menace de mort ?

* * *

><p>Autre petit détail, certains ont peut être remarqués que je n'avais pas posté cette semaine de drabble pour "Fairy drabbles". C'est normal, je pense poster ma fic LisannaLaxus à partir de mercredi (prologue et les deux premiers chapitres de fini, j'ai un peu de réserve...) donc j'espère vous voir pour cette fic _Pour toi_

A mercredi !


	9. Chapitre 9

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Lu et approuvé par Yankee-chan, merci à elle ^^

Que vous dire ? Mon ordinateur a fait la mise à jour d'internet sans me prévenir (oui, il a osé) et depuis je peste parce que ça ne marche pas forcément mieux et que je n'aime pas que mes onglets soient au-dessus de mes favoris (j'arrête pas de faire des bêtises à cause de ça !).

Ah vous vouliez savoir par rapport au chapitre ? Ben... Il suffit de lire XD Juste un truc : ne me tuez pas pour la fin !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>s<p>

Gajeel fixait le plafond. Levy supposa qu'il était mal à l'aise. Peut être qu'elle tombait mal. Il voulait peut être tranquille ?

-Heu… Tu préfères peut être que je rentre ? Je peux repasser plus tard.

-Non.

Il avait répondu incroyablement vite. Il eut l'air de s'en rendre compte. Il se racla la gorge.

-Enfin non. Tu veux rentrer ?

-Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Il s'effaça. Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, curieuse de voir où Gajeel vivait. Le ménage avait besoin d'être fait, au moins la poussière, mais aucun vêtement sale ne trainait. Du moins, dans ce qu'elle voyait. Les trois portes de l'appartement en plus de celle d'entrée étaient fermées. La chambre, la salle de bains, supposa-t-elle. Pour la troisième, elle hésitait entre un placard et les toilettes. Mais elle penchait pour le premier.

La cuisine et le salon étaient délimités par le sol. Celui de la cuisine était carrelé et celui du salon en parquet. Mais les deux auraient eu besoin d'être refaits. Pareil pour les murs. Un peu de peinture ou du papier peint et ça aurait été plus agréable. Par contre, et ça chiffonnait Levy, elle ne voyait pas la guitare de Gajeel. Etrange.

Lily la salua au milieu de ses mots croisés.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux mages.

-Tu veux un truc ?

-Non, ça va aller. Merci.

-Ah… Et ta cheville, ça va ?

-Entorse. J'en ai pour six semaines à devoir porter une orthèse et à être interdite de missions ou d'exercice physique trop violent. Je pense que ça aurait pu être pire, comme ça aurait pu être mieux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa cheville puis l'interrogea du regard. Oui, orthèse. Ce truc qu'elle avait lui tenait la cheville et lui permettait de marcher. Truc qui la gênait et que pourtant, elle devait garder. Sauf pour dormir.

D'ailleurs, ça lui faisait penser qu'elle devait tuer le médecin. Pourquoi ? Parce que « faites attention mademoiselle Macgarden, vous avez les chevilles sensibles, vous risquez des rechutes plus tard. Et asseyez-vous dès que vous le pouvez surtout mademoiselle Macgarden. N'oubliez pas de surélever votre cheville mademoiselle Macgarden et ne faites aucun effort trop violent vous m'entendez ? Interdiction de courir mademoiselle Macgarden. »

Et mademoiselle Macgarden par-ci, mademoiselle Macgarden par-là. Gna gna gna. Elle savait merci. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se blessait à la cheville et elle les connaissait les instructions. Pas la peine de le lui dire.

Peut être que Gajeel serait d'accord pour l'aider à trucider le médecin ? Fallait qu'elle lui demande.

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installa. PantherLily sortit, prétextant un truc à faire. Menteur. Il les laissait seul en riant sous cape. Sans doute irait-il prévenir la machine à ragots qu'était Mirajane. Méchant.

-Heu… Tu sais pour Dead…

Il toussota. Levy supposa qu'il cherchait ses mots. En tout cas, il fixait de nouveau le plafond. Levy jeta un bref coup d'œil à celui-ci. M'ouais. Rien de bien passionnant.

-Tu… t'es bien débrouillé contre elle. Enfin… C'était pas mal… Pour une crevette.

Elle sentit un sourire lui échapper. Allez, on était réparti avec les crevettes. Il avait quoi avec ça ?

-Merci…

-Tu sais pourquoi y'avait une telle récompense ?

-Elle est de la haute. Ses parents espéraient doubler la loi avec leur argent. Ca n'a pas effacé tout ce qu'elle a fait.

-Ah…

Nouveau silence. Ca devenait étrange.

-Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il arrêta de fixer le plafond d'un coup et braqua son regard sur elle. Levy se surprit à ressentir une pointe de… jalousie ? Envers Dead. Ridicule.

-Nan. C'est… Il fixa quelque chose au-dessus d'elle, ce qui n'était pas si difficile vu sa taille. Une ex.

Ah… Ouais. Bien sûr, il avait… connu d'autres femmes avant de la voir. Bien entendu. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme dans les livres. Les deux pour qui s'était la première fois, ce n'était pas forcément ça dans la réalité…

-Enfin on a rompu… Pas de quoi être jalouse.

-Elle n'a pas aimé que vous vous sépariez ?

Son estomac se serra malgré elle. Si Gajeel l'abandonnait… Si jamais il la quittait…

-En fait c'est pas elle qui a rompu.

-Si tu n'a pas fait preuve de délicatesse…

Non, elle ne sous-entendait pas que Gajeel pouvait être vache, pas du tout…

-En fait on a pas vraiment rompu.

Levy pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle ne comprenait plus. C'était une ex ou pas ?

-Tu viens de me dire que…

-C'est une ex. Pour moi. Avant que la guilde Phantom ne soit dissoute, on a fait pas mal de quête chacun de notre côté. On était trop différents dans notre manière de faire pour que ça marche.

-Et ça a tué votre couple ?

-Nan pas ça. Elle partait et je m'absentais avant qu'elle rentre, elle revenait, j'étais pas là, elle se barrait… De temps en temps on tirait un coup… A la fin on s'est pas vu pendant plusieurs mois ou en coups de vents. C'est pas un couple ça. Et puis avec la défaite de la guilde, on est partis chacun de notre côté.

-Tu penses qu'elle est toujours amoureuse ?

Il la fixa, réfléchissant à sa question.

-Non je crois pas qu'elle ait été amoureuse. Entre nous c'était que le sexe.

-Et toi ?

Il réfléchit un instant à sa question. Levy sentit un poids dans son estomac. Elle redoutait sa réponse en même temps qu'elle espérait. Etrange…

-J'avais un peu d'affection pour elle, je crois, vers la fin. Maintenant je suis plus sûr. Allez te fais pas de bile, je t'aime bien ma crevette.

-Tu m'aimes bien ? Répéta-t-elle en lorgnant sur son sac.

Peut être qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre et frapper Gajeel avec… Histoire de lui apprendre à bien choisir ses mots avec elle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis éclata de rire. Levy le regarda, ébahie. Elle avait beau être proche de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire…

Il se calma néanmoins rapidement et lui tapota la tête comme si elle avait été une gamine. A croire qu'elle était tellement petite qu'il lui donnait de nombreuses années de moins. Super, elle allait se complexer, encore une fois, sur sa petite taille.

-Soit pas jalouse ma crevette. Je t'aime beaucoup.

-Beaucoup ? Insista-t-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Il lui accorda un regard. Elle s'obligea à ravaler son sourire mais ne réussit qu'à glousser. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour ravaler son fou rire.

-C'est que tu te fous de moi là !

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. Rien à faire, elle était morte de rire. Elle avait quand même réussi à répondre aux taquineries de Gajeel.

-Plus c'est petit, plus c'est vicieux. Vilaine crevette.

Par pure provocation, elle lui tira la langue. Et avant d'avoir eut le temps de la rentrer ou de pouffer comme une gamine, elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur à se faire embrasser passionnément. Woh ! Elle avait raté quelque chose là… Cela dit, ce n'était pas désagréable du tout. Elle se laissa aller.

Heu par contre, il avait une… Ok… Et ben elle allait pas rester vierge longtemps…

Alerte, le baiser était tellement passionné qu'elle manquait d'air… En plus, il avait de plus gros poumons qu'elle…

Gajeel interrompit le baiser.

-Alors crevette, tu as fini de dire des bêtises ?

Elle prit le temps de refaire son stock d'oxygène avant de répondre.

-Je te taquine.

Il plongea son nez dans ses boucles bleues. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Tout ça était…

-Bordel. J'ai jamais ressenti un truc pour une fille avant même de coucher avec elle.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un coup d'un soir !

Ni une fille avec qui on couchait pour la balancer du jour au lendemain parce qu'on n'en voulait plus. Du moins, elle l'espérait.

Elle ferma les yeux quand les dents de Gajeel attaquèrent son cou. Elle glissa une main dans sa tignasse noire. Ca allait peut être trop vite…

-Nan, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment. C'est pas un coup d'un soir.

-Alors je suis quoi pour toi ?

Il arrêta de lui mordiller le cou et lui adressa un regard irrité.

-Tu peux arrêter de parler un peu ?

-Non.

Il la bâillonna d'un baiser et entreprit de lui faire perdre la tête.

Avec succès.

.

_Plus tard,_

Blottie sous les couvertures, Levy somnolait. Encore un peu et elle piquait du nez. En fait, elle allait s'endormir pour de bon. Elle était si bien là… Au chaud, dans les bras de Gajeel… Ouais, retourner à Fairy Hills aurait été un crime. Surtout qu'il était tard et Erza allait réveiller toute le dortoir en lui hurlant dessus parce qu'elle rentrait tard.

Quoi que… Il était peut être tôt aussi… Elle n'avait aucune idée. Elle avait perdu toute notion du temps…

Levy se décala un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement et bailla. Dodo…

-Hé crevette ?

-Hum ?

-Faut qu'on parle.

Elle rouvrit un œil puis l'autre. Gajeel avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Bon, peut être pas à ce point… Zut ! Il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour dire ça !

Elle roula sur le ventre et croisa les bras sur le torse de Gajeel. Note à elle-même, Gajeel faisait un super oreiller ou point d'appui. Elle plongea son regard dans celui du dragon.

-Je t'écoute ?

Ouais, il avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Il aurait put attendre avant de lui faire un coup pareil. Balancer les sujets sérieux après l'amour comme ça… Et puis c'était sa première fois à elle, zut ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça ! Pour un peu, elle l'aurait tapé avec l'oreiller. Ca ne faisait pas mal mais c'était purement symbolique. Et puis pour faire mal à Gajeel, il fallait y aller. Alors elle se contentait de choses symboliques.

-Avant que je parte pour cette foutue mission, je me suis rendu compte d'un truc. Que t'as pas pensé à me dire…

De quoi il parlait ? Oh… Oh mince ! Ca ? Oups !

Levy se mordit la lèvre, pensive. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse cette tête. En plus, il devait lui en vouloir pour ça…

-Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Il parlait d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour l'être réellement. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Mentir ne servait à rien. Sauf peut être à l'énerver encore plus. Autant éviter de jouer les kamikazes.

-Heu… Oui… Pourquoi ?

Il arqua un sourcil. Oh mon Dieu, un Gajeel silencieux c'était encore plus effrayant qu'un Gajeel furieux. Au moins là, elle savait gérer. Plus ou moins. En tout cas, ça lui semblait plus familier.

-C'est tout c'que t'as à dire ?

-En fait… Ouais…

Elle se passionna pour le mur. Gajeel émit une sorte de grognement inquiétant. Levy se mordit plus fort la lèvre. Elle ne voyait pas comment expliquer la chose. Comment elle le ressentait, elle.

Elle tint cinq minutes avant d'arrêter de fixer le mur.

-Oh ça va hein ! Moi aussi je pourrais râler ! Tu m'engueules alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour ! C'était ma première fois ! Merci bien !

Elle s'assit et lui tourna le dos. A lui de se débrouiller pour la discussion. Cette fois elle ne ferait aucun effort.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Levy. Elle ne voulait pas perdre Gajeel. Surtout pas. Et pas maintenant. Alors que ça commençait à aller mieux entre eux.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Gajeel ne ferait pas le premier pas. Il ne le faisait jamais. Levy ne se retourna pas, elle ne fondit pas en larmes et s'obligea à ne lui présenter qu'un dos bien droit. Il allait devoir réagir le premier, pour une fois. Ca ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle sentit un souffle dans son cou et s'obligea à ne pas réagir.

-Oh crevette ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

-Oui.

Il y eut un silence. Une autre larme coula le long de la joue de Levy. Ca y est, c'était foutu. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant la suite.

-Tire-toi.

Etouffant un sanglot, elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires.

* * *

><p>Encore une fois, ne me tuez pas ! Je vous jure qu'ils vont finir ensembles ! *fonce se cacher dans un bunker* juste un peu de patience !<p>

Review/critique/remarque/question/menace de mort ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Hé tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Ce matin, je me suis rendue compte de quelque chose... C'est déjà le dernier chapitre ! Oui oui, moi aussi j'ai été surprise, j'ai cru que j'avais perdu des chapitres et tout... Mais non, c'est bel et bien le dernier... sniff ! Suis triste moi...

Sinon, pour ce qui est de la réaction de Gajeel dans le chapitre précédant... Vous avez été plusieurs à ne pas comprendre donc j'explique : au débutde la fic (oui je sais, ça date), on apprend par Levy qu'à force de se cacher, ça tue son couple avec Gajeel... Qui lui le comprend bien plus tard et se sent trahi par Levy... D'où sa réaction.

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir éclairé sur ce point ! Bon dernier chapitre !

Lu et approuvé par Yankee-chan, merci à elle !

* * *

><p>Gajeel tint quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser partir Levy comme ça. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Dépendance affective. Bordel !<p>

Il roula hors du lit, enfila en vitesse un caleçon et fonça dans le salon. Levy s'était presque entièrement rhabillée dans le noir et semblait chercher quelque chose. Son bidule pour la cheville, comprit-il en voyant qu'elle mettait tout le poids de son corps sur une jambe et que seule la pointe de l'autre pied touchait le sol. Elle s'appuyait au mur pour un meilleur équilibre. Et elle pleurait.

Gajeel hésita un instant. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment risquer de casser son image d'asocial violent pour une fille ? Fallait croire que oui. Foutue crevette qui était entrée dans sa vie. En plus, c'était sa faute à lui. Parce qu'il avait commencé en se servant d'elle pour déclarer la guerre entre leurs guildes respectives. Il alluma la lumière ce qui les éblouit tous les deux un instant.

-Hé crevette ? On peut mettre deux ou trois choses au point ?

Elle sursauta et lui lança à la figure la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. A savoir la chaussure de sa cheville blessée. Il se baissa pour l'esquiver. D'accord… Elle était furieuse contre lui. Le pire ? Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse et de le fusiller du regard. Il avait remarqué ça à Raven Tail. Elle ne disait rien et c'était pire que si elle avait hurlé.

-J'aurais pas dû te dire de te barrer comme ça. Il se passionna pour le plafond d'un coup. Ok, je suis désolé. T'es contente ?

Comme elle restait silencieuse, il lui adressa un regard. Non, ce n'était pas assez. Ce que c'était compliqué une fille ! Les gars, une baston et c'était terminé. Les filles, on ne savait jamais quoi faire ou sur quel pied danser.

-Putain Levy ! Ca ne me fait pas rire ! J'ai dit que j'étais désolé !

-De quoi ?

Il jura. Quand il disait que les filles c'était chiant !

-Tu sais que je sais pas dire les sentiments.

Elle roula des yeux. Ok, ce soir elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Enfin ce soir… Ce matin plutôt.

Et Levy se fit une joie de le contredire.

-Tout le monde à la guilde a une histoire de famille compliquée. C'est pour ça qu'on en parle jamais.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il se rendait compte que c'était assez évident. Il ignorait presque tout du passé des autres. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne parlait pas à grand monde. A bien y réfléchir, Levy ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille ou de ce qu'elle faisait avant d'arriver à la guilde. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle était arrivée très jeune dans la guilde. Et cette information, il ne la tenait même pas d'elle.

-Même toi ?

Elle détourna le regard et se mordilla pensivement la lèvre. Elle le faisait souvent ces derniers temps. Trop souvent à son gout.

-Je n'ai peut être pas été élevée par un dragon qui m'a abandonnée un beau jour…, confessa-t-elle. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est mieux.

Elle soupira et se détourna du mur pour le regarder de nouveau. Elle semblait incroyablement pensive.

-Ce n'est pas le sujet du jour non ?

D'habitude, c'était lui qui sortait ce genre de remarque. Comme quoi tout arrivait. Bon ok. Il allait devoir trouver le bon truc pour que Levy évite de lui faire la tête. Tant pis pour sa réputation.

-Ok, j'aurais pas dû te dire de dégager. Je regrette.

Ah, elle retenait un sourire. C'était ça. Pas si compliqué en fait… Enfin pour l'instant.

-J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec une fille avec laquelle j'ai couché.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oh ça va ! Elle n'allait pas en rajouter non plus ! Non mais ! Fallait arrêter !

-J'pourrais t'hurler dessus tu sais ? Tu savais que si on faisait rien, y'aurait plus rien, même pas de l'amitié entre nous. Il devait avoir avoué un truc sans le savoir parce qu'elle se mit à sourire franchement. Et t'as rien dit. T'as fait exprès de rien dire. Pourquoi ?

Elle prit un air coupable mais elle souriait toujours. C'était méchant une crevette quand ça s'y mettait. Très méchant.

Levy finit par craquer.

-D'accord, là c'est moi qui suis en tort. Elle soupira. J'en avais assez d'être celle des deux qui essaye de faire en sorte que ça tienne. Moi aussi j'ai le droit de poser des conditions !

Ce fut au tour de Gajeel de rouler des yeux. Des conditions. Rien que ça ! Elle voulait pas un quota de câlin et de bisous non plus ? Franchement les filles ! Et elle en rajoutait une couche ! En comptant sur les doigts, s'il vous plait !

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse quoi ce soit qui puisse faire croire qu'on est ensembles. Tu deviens jaloux quand je parle à un garçon…

Lui, jaloux ? Non ! Jamais !

-Tu en as marre que je passe ma vie dans les livres…

-Bon le bureau des réclamations il en a encore pour longtemps ?

Comme elle ouvrait la bouche et qu'elle était capable de répondre « oui » Gajeel décida de jouer la prudence. Il marcha sur elle, l'attrapa et la bâillonna d'un baiser. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle n'avait plus assez d'air dans ses poumons pour répondre, il la lâcha.

-Non ? Super. Allez au lit crevette.

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Dont il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Les voisins allaient sans doute se plaindre pour tapage nocturne. Tant pis !

.

_Plus tard,_

Gajeel tendit le bras, attrapa Levy et l'obligea à se recoucher. Elle commença par protester jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse pour la faire taire. Il l'aimait bien sa crevette mais pas quand elle ouvrait la fenêtre. Il détestait cette manie et comptait bien la lui faire perdre.

-Allez dort.

Il fourra son nez dans sa chevelure bleue. Levy s'agita un peu, soupira et se retourna pour se blottir contre lui. Gentille crevette.

-Gajeel ?

Méchante crevette qui refusait de dormir sagement quand c'était l'heure. Quoi ? Il ne l'avait pas assez épuisée ? Elle était plus endurant que ce qu'il avait cru !

-Quoi ?

-Est-ce que tout ça change quelque chose entre nous ? En bien ou en mal.

-T'as besoin de poser c'te question.

-Pour moi c'est important.

Il grogna en se disant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas dormir tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu à sa question. C'était chiant les crevettes des fois. Mais comme c'était Levy, il pouvait bien passer. Pour une fois.

Elle suivait du doigt le tracé de ses muscles. Gajeel lui attrapa la main pour qu'elle arrête. Si elle ne voulait pas de troisième round et une réponse à ses questions…

-D'accord. Tout ça… Tu veux dire Raven Tail et tout ?

-Plus ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Eventuellement.

-Ca fait un paquet de trucs.

-Justement.

Il grogna encore. Non seulement elle l'empêchait de roupiller pénard mais en plus elle posait de sacrées questions ! Foutue crevette.

-Je sais pas… Il frotta son front contre celui de Levy. Peut être, j'y ai pas réfléchi…

-Et bien moi si !

Il jura quand elle s'assit dans le lit. Quoi que… Très jolie vue…

Elle entoura ses genoux de ses bras et posa le menton dessus. Elle ne le quittait pas du regard.

-Avant tout ça, j'ai voulu tout lâcher. J'en avais assez de l'impression d'être la seule à vraiment faire des efforts pour que ça ne se termine pas. Mais après… Je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas que ça se produise. J'étais jalouse de Dead, sans même savoir que c'était une ex… Tu sais que je ne suis pas violente mais pourtant… Ensuite il y a eu Raven Tail… Ils ont essayé de se servir de moi pour faire pression sur toi. Tu aurais pu m'ignorer et me laisser me débrouiller mais… Tu m'as protégée et fait sortir de la guilde. Même si ça devait gâcher tout ton travail d'agent double.

Gajeel ne dit rien. Elle en avait de choses à dire la crevette. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en rajouter hein ? Et elle n'avait même pas terminé !

-Tout ça plus ce qui s'est passé ce soir… Je ne veux pas que ça se finisse. Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas ton avis ?

Il resta silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Ca, Levy n'avait pas l'air de le comprendre car elle demanda tout bas, d'une voix presque implorante :

-Gajeel ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui lâcher la grappe ce matin ? Non ? Bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir répondre à tout ça ? Bonne question…

Avec un soupir, il s'assit à son tour. Elle voulait le faire mourir de fatigue ou quoi ?

-T'es ma crevette, finit-il par dire. J'vais pas te lâcher comme ça. T'es contente ?

Elle le dévisagea un instant puis sourit. De cet immense sourire lumineux qu'il adorait. Celui qui illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux.

-Ca veut dire oui ?

-Et c'est toi l'experte en langue, rétorqua-t-il avant de se recoucher. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à lui. Maintenant fiche-moi la paix et pionce !

Elle pouffa mais le laissa tranquille. Enfin…

.

_Le lendemain matin,_

-Gajeel ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Le dragon d'acier ouvrit un œil avant de grogner. Bon sang, tout le monde voulait sa mort ou quoi ? Si ça continuait, il s'exilait. Pour être tranquille. Avec sa crevette sous le bras tient ! Ca lui ferait de la compagnie. Il lui trouverait des livres, elle serait contente. Et puis voilà.

-Quoi ? Soupira-t-il à l'intention de PantherLily qui venait de faire irruption dans la chambre.

Chambre dont le sol était couvert de vêtements. Les siens, en particuliers mais aussi ceux de Levy… Elle risquait de lui en vouloir d'exposer sa petite culotte à la vue de tous ceux qui entraient dans sa chambre. M'enfin…

D'ailleurs, la crevette se réveillait. Elle bailla, se frotta les yeux et poussa un cri en voyant Lily sur le lit. Elle attrapa le drap, pas mal défait, pour cacher ce qu'il y avait à cacher. Dommage, songea Gajeel. Lui, il avait apprécié la vue…

Lily fit mine de ne pas avoir compris ce qui se passait. Il agita le journal avec un énorme sourire.

-Tu as lu le journal du jour ?

-J'dormais…

Il était six heures et demi du matin. D'habitude il était levé, d'accord. Et il allait s'entrainer. Mais là, il avait eu une soirée… agitée. Donc il pouvait bien rester au lit un peu plus tard…

L'ancien commandant lui jeta presque le journal à la figure.

-Lit !

Il grogna et fit mine de vouloir frapper le chat avec le journal. Levy le lui subtilisa avant et le déplia. Elle l'ouvrit et lui donna un coup de coude pour lui montrer un énorme article. Quoi ? Qui avait balancé pour Raven Tail ? Bon sang, il était carrément cité ! Pas Levy par contre, et c'était tant mieux. Le pire ? Ca prenait près de deux pages.

-Tu vas devenir célèbre, gloussa Lily.

-Oh la merde…

Levy lui tapota le bras. Il aurait apprécié si elle n'avait pas essayé (très mal) de ne pas rire. Il la regarda de travers jusqu'à ce qu'elle ravale sa crise. Elle dissimula un gloussement sous une toux puis lui rendit son regard. Bien. Ensuite il se tourna vers son colocataire qui attendait qu'il s'exprime.

-Qui a cafté ?

-Makarov. Tout le monde à la guilde ne parle que de ça !

Cette fois c'était sûr. Il allait s'exiler… Du coin de l'œil, il vit Levy chercher ses vêtements. Peut être qu'il allait planquer ses sous-vêtements pour qu'elle reste… Ouais !

-Tu sais quoi ? Poursuivit le chat avec un immense sourire tandis que Gajeel tirait discrètement sur le drap pour qu'il arrête de cacher sa crevette. Les gens de la guilde sont tellement surpris d'avoir apprit ça sur toi que si tu te ramenais avec Levy et que tu l'embrassais, ça ne les choquerait presque pas !

Gajeel et Levy échangèrent un long regard. Ca c'était une bonne idée pour annoncer leur mise en couple de manière officielle…

Ouais, c'était même ce qu'ils allaient faire…

* * *

><p>Oui j'ose finir sur une note pareille... Mais ils sont ensembles ! *évite les tomates* mais !<p>

Bon, comme c'est terminé, je voulais vous remercié d'avoir suivi cette fic et pour tous vos commentaires. Ca me touche que vous ayez prit le temps de me lire et de donner votre avis...

Critique/remarque/question/menace de mort ?


End file.
